Master of the Path
by Raxychaz
Summary: Legends speak of a great serpent that bestowed a great power upon the race of men, many have forgotten, or do not believe, but to the rare few who remain stalwart, strength of body and soul is their boon. Saiyans are fun and all, put a group of people together and who knows what they can concoct.
1. A New Type of Foe

**Ginger Town; 758**

Menma Uzumaki, eldest son of Kushina and Minato Uzumaki, could technically qualify as a recluse.

At the age of seventeen he graduated highschool, even managing to eek out one of the top positions, but instead of deciding to continue on to college or dive into the workforce he met an elderly man, a monk, named Ziko.

Ziko was a monk whom had come down to the city looking for a student to take after him, as he felt his age catching up to him in the recent years. Ziko had apparently seen something in Menma he'd not seen in another person.

According to Ziko Menma had the innate ability to absorb and contain stray nodes of Ki that floated about in the air, making him perfect for Ziko's teachings.

Menma was skeptical, as any normal person would be, but gave the old man a chance to show him what he was talking about. So they took a weekend trip to Ziko's house in the mountains outside of Ginger Town, Menma and his family actually lived _in_ Ginger Town so it made life quite a bit easier.

Menma was pretty convinced when the old man started flying about the house, and could lob beams of energy from his hands, like a star struck child he agreed to the teaching, Ziko was immeasurably pleased to hear that.

Over the time they spent together, Menma and Ziko spoke of numerous topics, they spoke of life, death, love, the workings within the circle of existence, trivial things like food and colour, the old man opened the young man's eyes up to a great many things, it was an interesting experience to say the least.

The old man and the youth trained together in many things over the years, Ziko taught Menma the fundamentals of Ki and Ki manipulation, how to express it from the body in interesting and unique ways, Ziko's fighting style was dubbed the 'Phantom Fist' as he created additional limbs that shadowed his punches to increase the damage of his blows, with Ki.

It was amazing to see, and absolutely exhausting to do at nevertheless Menma was a man of his word so he stuck to it with gusto. Ziko's regime went thusly.

Floating Meditation in the mornings before breakfast.

Push ups, squats and sit ups as a warmup before training.

Walking up and down the mountain with a boulder on his back, whilst Ziko sat on the boulder.

Ki absorbing exercises, usually involving beams or orbs thrown at him by Ziko. Which at first was both terrifying and exhilarating.

After that was lunch.

After lunch came another meditation session, this time balancing objects around oneself with telekinesis, which initially was probably the coolest thing he'd ever seen and old man do, but when he was finally able to do it himself he was only slightly giddy about it.

All in all he'd been doing this for about three years when Ol' Ziko found it time to take his apprentices' training to the next step.

"Now Menma-kun…" Began Ziko, an elderly man with wrinkled skin and perpetually narrowed eyes, fluffy white hair atop his head and a short, well kept beard over his chin, he had a killer moustache the twirled up to his nose and fair skin. He wore a dark blue gi with a white sash around his waist and black boots on his feet.

His apprentice, now twenty years of age after staying with him for the past three years, he'd grown both in body and spirit, and it was time. A youthful man with long, shaggy black hair, light purple eyes and fair skin. His body had been bulked and toned over the years of harsh training, but lacked the constant tension of a bodybuilder.

"Today's lesson will be unlike the others I've given you. Today I will gift you with the key to begin your true training, to attain true strength." At Menma's perplexed face Ziko continued, "Today I will mark you with the Saisho no Enjin."

The Saisho no Enjin or 'The First Ring' was the initial stages of Ziko's true training. Essentially, the whole reason Menma was picked was due to the fact that his body was already attuned to Ki, even though he wasn't aware of it at the time, the fact that Menma's body naturally absorbed and filtered Ki was just a huge bonus.

The philosophy behind the Saisho no Enjin was that a great serpent once gifted humanity with the power to harness their inner energy, their ki. The 'path' was distinguished by 5 rings, each ring represented a time the snake coiled around the planet and spoke with the people upon it.

The First ring was dubbed the Ring of Harmony due to the inner peace the snakes teaching brought the people, the second ring was the Ring of Discord because rogue elements used the snakes power of villainy and corrupted its power.

The Third was the Ring of Serenity, due to the purification of the corrupters, and in turn the purging and redemption of the snakes teachings, though this was a secret to the people as only a few truly attained this level of wisdom, the wisdom that through dedication any taint or marring could be removed with time and hard work.

The Fourth was the Ring of Banishment, marks and permanently sets the past of the Path in stone. Affirming all that has been collected and recorded about the path is kept only on it, _banishing_ all thought of betrayal and dissent.

Finally, the mythical fifth ring. The Ring of Divinity, only one man has ever achieved this level, the very first student of the legendary snake, attaining godlike status and unlimited power under the serpents guidance, a few texts speak of the man becoming a second serpent after attaining this status, for his mortal form could not hold the true greatness of the form.

Menma found all of it incredibly interesting, his new teacher had spoken at length of the edicts of the Path were paradoxical, that one must always remain true to themselves and to think of oneself yet also for the safety those around them, for the well being of their fellow man.

It was an oddly contenting way to live.

"So what do I need to do, Master?" Questioned Menma, floating down and standing on his feet, easily towering over the wizened old man at a strong 6' 1". Whereas the old man was a straight 5 feet tall.

"I need you to sit, clear your mind, and draw in all the Ki within the room for the next four hours. Let not a spec escape your field. I will be branding your back with the physical representation of the ring itself, grit your teeth, it will be painful." Advised the old man, Menma frowned for a moment but nodded pulling his top off and crossing his legs.

He took a calming breath and touched every inch of the room with his presence, all Ki within the room, emitted by either himself or Ziko was rapidly funneling into his body, one could actually see the strands of blue energy in the air slipping into the youth's skin.

Ziko began making several movements with his hands, slowly he moved around Menma's still form, broad flowing gestures like some odd kind of dance. He finished this dance behind the boy once more, energy flowing from his palms with a powerful, bassy "Hya!" the old martial artist thrust his hands onto the apprentice's back burning the flesh and staining the skin.

The burn marks continued to singe the flesh before the marks began to spread out and form a perfect ring, marked with archaic script. This whole process, thankfully, took about ten minutes.

The brand glowed for a moment before settling back down into a calm, woad blue colour. Menma's had not even flinched as he was so deep within his meditation, though when he stood and opened his eyes he felt it, a great vacuum upon his back.

With a soft breath he took a stance, as he focused his energy he fed it into the vacuum, in a faint flash of light a great phantom ring formed behind him, constructed of pure energy, it was roughly twice the width of his shoulders and rather thing all around but definitely there.

The vacuum seemed to lift from his body as the ring was projected and instead he felt the Ki in the air rush into him, empowering him, filling him with energy and flooding his system with endorphins.

"The Saisho no Enjin is the first step on this new path, Menma-kun. It will act as a go-between for your body and the energy it takes in. A bank of energy for you to access at will, but be warned if you overload your body you _will_ die. There are severe consequences involved with this technique but I believe you are ready." Said Ziko.

Menma nodded tensing his hands into fists, he released a punch and with it shot a wave of dark blue energy, like a shotgun spray it fled in all directions within a cone from his fist. Menma began a string of kicks and punches, every opening kick to a chain had a second shade of raw energy striking in the same direction, this was the Phantom Fist.

"Will I know when I am ready to go to the next level, Master?" Menma questioned as he continued his movements.

"Indeed. You will feel your energy hit a wall, an internal barrier within all humans, typically you would not be able to pass this barrier as the typical human body, no matter how well trained, could surpass their mortal limits. Currently you posses the Ring of Harmony, the first step, able to suck in latent energy within the air and use it to power the wielder, when you hit this wall in terms of raw energy you must train your body to match it, you must stay at that limit for days on end to force your body to 'evolve' past its limits and break the barriers down. There is no other way around it, you _must_ prove yourself to the rings in order to attain more." Menma nodded, having heard most of this before but felt the need to ask again.

Ziko himself possessed three rings, due to starting much later in life he could only go so far with this technique and even then, it allowed him to pursue a career in martial arts to even his current age of 123.

He may look like a poorly preserved potato, but Ziko could still tangle with the best of 'em.

"That's fair. I'd hate to think there was an easy way to get stronger, it really only makes sense that hard work can effectively kill my limits." An amused smile lit up the twenty year olds face, Ziko nodded over the years he'd admired Menma's sheer dedication to bettering himself through sheer effort.

Ziko walked to the back of the dojo where a long scroll was rolled down behind a raised dais, the old man pressed something behind the hanging scroll and an audible _click_ sounded, the dais moved about three feet to the left and revealed a small nook, within it were five thick books.

"Within these tomes rest the collective knowledge of everyone who has walked this path before you. When you feel it is time, return here and partake in the knowledge, for only with a strong mind, can a strong body be used properly." Always one with an additional pearl of wisdom, though that was he'd used a few times.

"Always the advisor." Menma said with a fond smile on his face, Ziko chuckled and stroked his beard. "You're thinking, what about?" Asked the student as he powered down, the ring retreating back into his body.

"A fellow martial artist I know took on a pair of students not too long ago, I was merely wondering how you would fair against them." Admitted the elderly man with a thoughtful hum.

"Oh? Who?" Questioned the student as he crossed his legs once more and floated in the air, random objects began floating around him as he did so.

"Muten Roshi, he trains in the Turtle Style." Informed Ziko, Menma nodded, having heard the name in passing a few times. "It will only be for a day or so, I doubt we'll be away for too long."

Menma produced a phone from his pocket, "I'll just text my folks to let them know where we'll be." Menma informed getting a nod in response, "So, pack for a days and night, or just the day?"

"For a day and night, to be on the safe side." Suggested Ziko, Menma gave a small noise of acknowledgement as he received a message from his father, a simple 'Okay, stay safe.'

"I'll go get my stuff ready." The young man uncrossed his feet and floated into his room, Ziko reset the dais and gave it a firm pat.

"I have taught you much my young friend, and I am privileged to teach you more." Ol' Ziko said fondly, a small smile on his withered face.

 **Kame House; Age 761**

Master Roshi, old as dirt and lookin' like an 'ugly turtle'. An old man with a bald head and big white beard, eyes hidden behind a pair of red rimmed glasses, he wore an orange floral shirt and dark blue shorts, a pair of red sandals on his feet. A cold mug of beer on the counter and a nudey mag in his lap.

Aside from Roshi, those that inhabited the island were Krillin, one of Roshi's students. A short bald man with six dots upon his forehead, coal black eyes and a friendly disposition. Unlike his childhood, where he was kind of a snot.

Turtle, the turtle. A large brown, speckle-shelled turtle that could speak and was generally pleasant company.

Visiting today was Bulma Breif's, a young woman with short blue hair, bright blue eyes and fair skin. She wore a white blazer of a dark blue top and a white skirt.

Also coming around was Son Goku, the strongest of their little ensemble, Goku was taller than the rest of the group, had wild blad hair and friendly black eyes. Typically he could be seen wearing his orange training gi with black boots.

"So this is your son, eh Goku?" Questioned Roshi, as they'd all come out to greet Goku, excited to see their friend after so long away from one another.

The son in question was Son Gohan, he had a yellow and green qipao on with a red hat, atop said hat was a fabled Dragon Ball, within were four stars. The Dragon Balls, when all seven were gathered, were said to grant any wish.

"Yep." Goku affirmed cheerfully, "He's a real smart kid, Chi-Chi's started schooling him early so he can grow up to be a scholar… kinda bummed that means he won't be fighting but can't win 'em all."

"Wow, Goku. I would'a thought you'd be more stubborn about Gohan fighting." Questioned Krillin.

"Well I'm sure Chi-Chi won't mind if he comes out to train now and then, but with everything so calm nowadays he might not even have to fight." Goku scratching his cheek in thought for a moment, "Which is kind of a bummer…"

Krillin chuckled and gave him a sly look, "I'm sure there's other things you can fill your time with now, Goku." Roshi giggled whilst Bulma rolled her eyes.

Goku looked clueless.

The conversation would have continued were it not for two high level signatures tingling at the senes of those who could. "What on earth?" Questioned Goku, looking around quickly.

Krillin looked worried as he felt a pit in his gut form.

"Oh, there here early!" Said Roshi with a chuckle, "One moment boys, I gotta get into my good clothes." And with that the old master disappeared into Kame house.

"Turtle, do you know what Master Roshi's going on about?" Krillin asked quickly, panic subsiding slightly considering how calm the old guy was.

"Oh Master Roshi invited a friend over, apparently he's taken an apprentice and wanted to see how they measured up to you guys." Informed Turtle calmly.

"Master Roshi has friends?" Questioned Oolong, a walking talking pig who walked outside to see what the ruckus was about, "Oh, hey Goku."

"Hi Oolong." Greeted Goku with a grin, "This is great, I can't wait to see how strong they are!"

"Looks like you won't be bored after all." Said Bulma with a shrug.

Two dots appeared on the horizon as Master Roshi stepped out of the house, now dolled up in a fine pinstripe suit with a hat.

"Hehe, I hope Ziko's apprentice is pretty." Giggled the old turtle master.

"Oh, it's a girl?" Questioned Krillin.

"I don't know, but it's best to be prepared!" Proclaimed Roshi with vigor.

What landed, was not a woman.

But rather a tall young man with wild, shaggy black hair that fell just below his shoulders, a dark blue gi with a white sash and black boots, a bag slung over his shoulder.

Next to the young man was an elderly man with fluffy white hair and a short beard, donned in a similar attire.

"Damnit!" Grumbled Roshi.

"Master, I thought you said Master Roshi only just acquired these students… these men look to be quite strong, and well trained." Murmured the younger.

"Oh my. It seems I've misjudged the time again, silly me." Was the abashed response Menma got. Sometimes Master Ziko really did show his age.

"Master…" Lamented the youth aloud, palming his face. Composing himself he turned to the two other fighters, "A pleasure to meet you both, Menma Uzumaki." He offered a hand as he strode towards them, he reached the smaller man first.

"Name's Krillin, nice to meet'cha." Greeted Krillin, sufficiently calmed now that he could get a proper read on the guy's energy, it was kind of wild and fluctuating, but soothing, calm. He was a good one.

"I'm Son Goku, we should totally spar!" Goku introduced with gusto, shaking the hand firmly, the two of them took measure of each other and found themselves grinning.

"I agree, it'd be quite interesting to see who would win." Affirmed Menma before turning to the last person he was to properly greet, "Nice to meet you miss…?"

"Bulma Briefs." Informed the blue haired woman with a friendly smile as she accepted the hand.

"Oh my, I've met quite the celebrity today. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Briefs." Every man and his dog knew of the Brief family and their gifts to the scientific community, even the common man was immensely fond of Capsule Corps technology.

Once more, everyone felt a new energy source, this time Menma twitched, "Chaotic, unbridled, reckless. A warrior to be sure, but somewhat… wild."

"Very good, Menma-kun." Praised Ziko, rubbing his chin.

What landed before them was a tall man wearing some kind of armour with a furred tail wrapped around his waist, his hair was incredibly long and dark as night, looking much like a wall of black spikes down his back, a green visor like device hovered over one of his eyes, set onto his left ear.

"Hmm…" The man tapped the device and random numbers began flashing on it, "Disappointing, disappointing, weak, old, old, woman, ooh! You there!" The man pointed abruptly at Menma. "Are you some odd exception for your race? Why are you so much more powerful than the other humans?"

"Hard work and lots of sit-ups?" Menma questioned with a chuckle.

"Ah, smartass huh?" Questioned the man, "Nevermind that, Kakarot why is there still life on this planet!?" This time he addressed Goku.

This in turn led to a lengthy discussion about Goku apparently being named Kakarot and also being an alien, a 'Saiyan' a warrior race that worked as part of a planet trade federation where the literal planets were traded off and sold to the highest bidders.

Krillin was thrown through a wall by a tail slap and Raditz, who is apparently Goku's brother, attempted to make off with Gohan.

Menma does not play well with dickheads.

Raditz had just knocked Kakarot off his feet with a knee to the gut and reached for his nephew, until a firm grip locked onto his wrist, murderous purple eyes drilled into his own coal black ones.

"I'm gonna have to recommend you _don't_ touch the kid." Menma said icily.

Raditz felt his heartbeat quicken, " _What is this sensation? It feels like he's draining my energy… is this what earthlings are truly capable of? They're more dangerous than I gave them credit for._ " Thought Raditz, but nevertheless he attempted to blast the gnat with a Double Sunday.

Menma grabbed both of Raditz's arms and pushed them skyward, before thrusting his knee directly into the Saiyan's crotch, Raditz's vision exploded into white as he was reduced to a gasping, moaning mess.

"Did that seriously just happen?" Asked Bulma with wide eyes.

"Oh my, Menma-kun that was quite rude of you." Admonished Ziko, "What if he desired children?"

"Then I'll pay for his medical bill." Menma said without turning from his victim, "I'm going to have a small chat with Raditz here about polite conversation." Menma tossed his bag to the side and grabbed the Saiyan by the hair before launching off, a sonic _boooom_ thundered through the skies as he broke the sound barrier.

"Phew, that's one scary kid you got there, Ziko." Said Roshi, sweat visibly on his forehead.

"Menma's true power comes from his emotions. It just happens that he's a soft spot for children." Informed Ziko with a chuckle.

Goku looked to the skies where the two had disappeared, " _I need to start training properly. I almost put Gohan in danger with my own weakness…. It can never happen again._ "

 **Wasteland**

Menma tossed Raditz down, the man landing on his face with a pitiful groan, still clutching at his genitals, "Now, Raditz. What exactly led you to believe coming here and attempting to convince Goku that murdering everyone on the planet was a good idea?"

Menma paced back and forth as Raditz got to his feet, "Damn earthling, a coward's tactic!" Spat Raditz.

"Said the man who beat a small man and a brother to kidnap a child. Tell me Raditz, does this not make you a coward?" Menma questioned rhetorically, for he already had an answer.

Yes, yes it did.

"I'll kill you." Swore Raditz with a ferocious snarl.

"Tell you what, Raditz. We'll fight, and whoever wins gets to decides the other's fate, right?" Offered Menma calmly.

"You're in no position to bargain with me, worm! I'll slaughter you!" Roared Raditz, two beams of energy shot forth from his hands, smoke burst from the impact zone, Raditz chuckled, "Like dust in the wind."

"I love that song." Said a voice, Raditz turned and saw a first surging towards his back, but felt the impact of two, then a leg swept his own out from under him, two more fists struck his body, then finally an elbow sent him crashing face first into the ground.

Raditz could already feel the bruises.

He looked up to see the human staring down at him, a blue ring shimmering behind him and his eyes now a vibrant wild blue, the same colour as the ring itself.

"My body is literally built to fight like this, Raditz. Human or Saiyan, if you use energy based anything, I'll be at an advantage. Feel weaker? It's because I've been draining you the whole time I had you in my grip. I don't play fair, I play to win." Menma informed kicking Raditz away.

Raditz rolled and managed to right himself, standing up only to feel another fist crash into his stomach, making him spit up a good chunk of his stomach's contents, "Shotgun." Menma said calmly.

"Sho-whaaaaaa!" Raditz was blasted away as several bursts of ki shot forth from his foes fist, directly into his gut, making him flip head over foot a dozen times before crashing into a rock and coming to a painful halt.

Menma held his hands out for a moment before slowly moving them in a serpentine motion, copies forming behind each movement before his whole body seemed to be mirrored twice over, "First Step: Viper's Fang."

Menma leapt forward with enough force to send a great cloud of dust and rock behind him he struck Raditz in the jugular, stomach, chest and finally with a powerful burst of a ki, a final punch to the face.

Each strike counted as three, and Raditz was in nothing but pain as his nose was shattered, his cheekbones fractured, his jaw broken his ribs cracked and his throat barely able to take in any air from the sheer crushing force of each blow.

Menma calmed himself and brought back his energy into his core, the ring spun slightly before returning to his flesh and his eyes returned to their natural purple shade. Menma approached Raditz and looked down at him, a weeping, pain-soaked mess of a man.

"Do you concede?" Menma questioned idly, getting a pathetic nod in return.

"Good, from now on you're under my watch. If you step out of line, I'll not hesitate to tear the heart from your chest." Warned the human ominously, he snapped something in half before jamming it into the wounded Saiyan's mouth, "Swallow it, retard."

Half a senzu bean worked just as well as a full senzu bean, a pity they tasted like ass, Menma popped the other half into his mouth and reflexively wrinkled in disgust as he felt what little exhaustion had come over him abate, randomly he threw a wide beam of energy into the air.

"And that's all the excess I got from you, now I'm good for about couple of days… so long as I don't fight anybody else." Menma amended as he looked at Raditz's raising figure.

"What… how did you heal me?" Demanded Raditz, somehow a good deal calmer than before. Perhaps it was the fact he'd just had his shit pushed in and broken on the ground.

"Magic plant." Menma waved off, "So. Say you succeeded in your little plan, what would your next move be?"

"I'd report it to Vegeta and Nappa, the Prince of all Saiyans and his retainer. Then wipe the planet." Informed Raditz with a grunt.

"Alright. Report to them, tell them what happened and that they can eat a fat dick, you'll be learning under me from now on." Menma said with crossed arms, Raditz looked at the clearly younger man for a moment, a look of shock on his face.

"I'm not kidding, Raditz." Menma said firmly, before his ear twinged and he turned on his heel only to catch a face full of Ki, knocking him on his ass. "Shit… that was not pleasant."

"So you're the one who was stronger than this oddball." Came an unfamiliar voice, Menma's vision cleared and he was given sight to a green skinned man with pointed ears. He wore a turban along with a wide shouldered mantle, cape included, purple clothing underneath that.

"Any particular reason you found the need to attack me, sir?" Menma questioned, rubbing his nose in annoyance.

"I wanted to test your strength, that was impressive, you were able to tank a blast that would have incinerated a normal human, but we both know you aren't normal." Observed the green man.

"Evidently." Rumbled Raditz, crossed arms.

"Does this conversation have a purpose, sir? Or did you merely come to make statements about my person?" Questioned Menma with a flat stare.

"Yes, I want to test myself against you. If you're able to defeat an alien with no effort I may have a use for you." Said the green man.

"You look familiar…" Admitted Menma, rubbing his chin for a moment before recognition flashed in his eyes and he snapped his fingers, "You're Piccolo Jr!" Memories of watching the bout between this green man and a… holy shit Goku was that guy! Wow… small world.

"I usually just go by Piccolo…" Muttered the turban wearing man with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm sure." Menma nodded, "Nevertheless, you'd lose."

"Excuse me?" Demanded Piccolo with a snarl.

"You would lose. You're power is lower than Raditz's and I just mopped the floor with him, I'm not trying to insult you but it's true. If you wished we could train together, the three of us, to prepare for Raditz's buddie's and then we could take them out." Piccolo blinked for a moment.

"Wait… what?" Questioned Piccolo.

"Sorry I'm late!" Shouted a familiar voice, Goku had finally caught up, Menma made a mental note that this man had to work on his flight speed, then admonished himself for what could be construed as arrogance, it wasn't his place to be everyone's nursemaid.

"The fun is already over, Goku. I beat Raditz." Menma said, sticking a thumb over his shoulder. "Also, good news. Two Saiyans are coming to earth… time and power levels, Raditz." Menma said turning over his shoulder.

"And that's why I think both of you are complete asses." Finished Raditz, switching off his scouter. "Nappa is easily double my power, Vegeta is roughly ten times stronger. They'll be here within the year."

"Oh my." Menma said face suddenly a slight paler. Whilst he easily dispatched of Raditz, he _did_ have an inbuilt advantage due to the flight over here and catching him off guard. " _I am become error._ "

"We're all going to have to train to defeat them." Menma said, rubbing his chin in thought. "Hmm…"

"Hey Piccolo, why are you here?" Questioned Goku, scratching his cheek.

"I came to see who held this great power." Informed Piccolo flatly. "It would seem it was a wasted journey, if you've already got your claws into him."

"That sounds suspect." Menma muttered to himself before getting his mind back on track, "Alright. If the Saiyans are as powerful as Raditz says we need to push beyond any limitations we currently have, Raditz surely a warrior race has advanced training methods, yes?"

"A Saiyan grows more powerful the longer we fight, in order to match our foe. We also have an innate ability known as the Zenkai, should a Saiyan fall to death's door and return healthy, our powers skyrocket." Informed the cowed Saiyan, his body language still radiating aggression, but seemed to be tapered off so long as he was technically under new management.

"Wait so…" Menma paused in his speech and sensed out Raditz, surely enough his power had climbed several times, almost doubling in volume. "My word… we have to exploit this to its utmost."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"I assume all of us have access to senzu beans?" Questioned the bearer of the Saisho no Enjin.

"Sure do, but Yajirobe and Korin grow them on the lookout, so it's usually up to them who gets to use 'em." Informed Goku with a grin.

"Odd that you haven't started growing your own, nevertheless, Korrin was gracious enough to allow Master Ziko his own plant. So what we will do is this, I will train with Goku and Raditz in order to exploit the Zenkai, whenever one of you begins to fade eat a bean, have a quick break and then get back into it. Your bodies will begin to compensate for all the new damage by making you stronger. In turn that'll allow _me_ to grow stronger with you." Menma said simply, shrugging idly.

"And how is it that a human can match the Saiyans apparent growth rate?" Questioned Piccolo, already picking up the idea, and whilst it didn't help him with conquering the planet it did assure there would _be_ a planet here for him to conquer.

"With this…" Menma thumbed over his shoulder as the Saisho no Enjin appeared behind him. "It's how I'm able to grow stronger, surpass my human limitations."

"Wow, what's it do?" Questioned Goku, impressed by the sheer output the odd ring was giving out.

"I'd rather not say just yet, maybe later." Goku frowned for a moment but nodded, everyone was allowed secrets, and it wasn't exactly a 'no'.

"As for you Piccolo-san… I'd be happy to have you train with us, any willing participant would greatly increase our chances of victory." Menma said simply, " _God, I've started talking like a pretentious ass, this is what happens when you don't speak to more than a handful of people for three years._ "

"Hmph…" Grunted Piccolo for a moment, before his piercing stare fell on Goku and he grinned savagely, "A change to beat this fool? I'd love it."

"Whatever motivates you." Menma said with a shrug, "That being said…" The Saisho no Enjin retreated back into Menma's skin and he rolled his shoulder at the still somewhat unfamiliar tingle it sent up his spine, "I believe now would be the time for our first lesson…"

Menma opened his palms and orbs of ki leapt into the surrounding area, "Dodge!" With a wide grin he made a giant storm of fist sized orbs that began bouncing in random directions, watching the three men attempt to dodge everything was probably the funniest thing he'd seen in quite a while.

That being said, he now understood why Master Ziko did it to him all the time.

This went on for a good few hours, before all the participants were covered in bruises and scorch marks, panting on the ground.

Menma had a few drips of sweat from his brow but just activated the Saisho no Enjin to compensate for the loss of ki in his body, give it a few minutes and he'd at least have full stores once more.

The young man looked over his new cohorts, " _If anybody dies when those two come to earth. It's my fault, way to jump the gun Menma…_ " He thought with a frown on his face.

"Alright, let's spend the next eleven months beating the piss out of each other." Said the young man cheerfully.

Reactions were varied.

 **End Chapter.**

 **So I thought this up, figured it'd be fun. Was pretty fun to get down, took me a little longer than I would have liked but meh, Xenoverse 2 gave my Dragon Ball love a kick in the pants, inspiration wise. Good game, just got Baby Vegeta's clothes from GT. Lookin' classy.**

 **So lemme know what'cha think, what could be improved or shtuff like that.**

 **If you take umbrage with a human beating the shit out of Raditz, please direct your screaming discontent elsewhere because the amount of fucks I cannot give is not measureable by normal, mortal means.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	2. A New Type of Friend

**Hybrid Sin Genesis; The base looks like a transparent version of the one from Asura's wrath, be mindful should any changes pop up though.**

 **Tamagat; That's a negativo on that one, b0ss.**

 **Lord Ghost Striker; Dunno to be honest, haven't really found the need to right one just yet.**

 **WraithoftheNight: Pretty much what I set up this chapter, ;).**

'Start!'

 **Age 761 - March**

"Ha!" The sound of bones cracking filled the air as a black haired young man, littered with bruises was thrown through a stone plateau, his legs sticking out as his foot twitched, the perpetrator was a man of equal height but with _much_ longer hair donned in a dark blue pair of loose fitting pants and black boots, his bracers and shirt discarded as to not get overly worn out from training.

"Haha! Finally, oh that felt good." Goaded Raditz smugly, it had only been a short month before he and the insufferable human, Menma, were on par with one another. Whilst he doubted he could still truly match Vegeta, he could at least trounce Nappa.

That being said his new... Comrade, had stopped relying on his 'weird human magic' to regenerate his body from wounds quicker.

"Oh geez, Raditz. That was a little extreme." Goku admonished half-heartedly, mostly because the fight up until that point was _really_ great to watch, "Hey Menma, you okay in there?"

"D...dandy…" Rumbled the muffled voice.

"I'll go get him out." Krillin said with a chuckle, having joined the little training party only a week in, wanting to do everything he could to help. It was heartening to see that even a human could keep up with crazy guys like Raditz and Goku.

"Krillin… my everything hurts…" Murmured Menma as the shorter male approached the hole, "Rocks are hard."

"They sure are pal, c'mon let's get you outta there and get a senzu bean in ya."

"I am a fan of that plan."

Piccolo snickered privately to himself, seeing someone who barely a month ago styled all over earth's strongest all of a sudden get thrown through a mountain, it was quite entertaining.

Raditz grinned because of the sheer strength he felt, triumphing over his new comrade whom had trounced him so thoroughly in their first meeting, he felt like he could take on the world and then some, but then the taste of victory soured as Menma had not been using his Saisho no Enjin, and had only been fighting at his base.

"My turn!" And thus Goku began to duke it out with his brother, smashing fists and ki blasts abound.

Krillin set Menma down and offered him a bean, the black haired man took it, snapped it in half and ate one side of the bean, he sat still for a few moments before breathing easier, his muscles relaxed and he felt 100%.

Menma sat up and centered himself, crossing his legs and floating a few feet of the ground he watched over the two men fighting, it was easy to see that whilst Raditz had more raw power at the moment, Goku's fighting style was more refined and honed. It evened them out somewhat.

"No holding back!" Barked the Saisho no Enjin bearer, garnering their attention, the steel on his face gave them actual pause, "Do you think your foe will _ever_ hold back!? You go 100% From the start, never hesitate, or you'll die, never hold back and even if you do die you'll know you gave every last scrap of effort within your body! So FIGHT PROPERLY!"

The two resumed their bout, with more ferocity than ever.

"Kind of hypocritical, aren't you?" Pointed out Piccolo.

"Saiyan biology works better to that form of training than my own. I'm a walking battery of energy that needs to expel energy or it'll kill me. Those two just need to constant stretch out their limits to break them." Menma said, "You're much the same as me, in that regard. Your growth rate is slower but steadier than theirs. Saiyans need to fight others in order to grow, we need only push ourselves."

"You're not wrong there." Admitted the green man with a firm nod. "Besides, it's fun to watch them kick the snot out of each other."

"It is." Agreed Menma with a chuckle. "So Krillin, have you heard word from any of your other friends about joining us?"

"Tien and Chiaotzu are coming around next week, they've just finished their own training session and wanted a small rest period. Yamcha… I'm not totally sure, he seems to be eager but doesn't wanna join in with the rest of us… No offence Piccolo but I think he's scared of you." Informed Krillin, a sweatdrop on his forehead.

"Good." Piccolo said simply.

Menma chuckled with a wide smile growing on his face, "You're not even that bad of a guy, Piccolo. Just antisocial… like me!"

Piccolo growled at the overtly cheerful monks words, even Krillin wasn't scared of him anymore because of this fool and his cheerfulness.

That being said, having company wasn't the worst thing in the world.

"Tag in!" Menma said suddenly throwing Piccolo at Goku and pulling Raditz out of the fight, both fighters being hit with vertigo before righting themselves.

"Sit'cho ass down boy." Ordered Menma with a narrow gaze and over-the-top accent.

"What are you doing, interrupting our training like this!?" Demanded Raditz with a fierce glare.

"Do what I want." Menma said simply. "Also it helps to have constant changes in opponents when you least expect it, helps you adjust to new situations faster."

"I don't care about that I care about being prepared for Nappa and Vegeta!" Growled out Raditz.

"Alright then." Menma said with a shrug and with a slight movement one of his feet freed itself from the cross position of his floating seat and struck Raditz in the cheek sending him careening off into a flat section of ground, "Krillin, if anyone else shows up, make sure they don't try to join in."

"You got it." Said the bald man with a salute, a small grin on his face.

"Oh real quick, wanna go catch a movie later on? I've heard there's a new Tim Burton movie out, Miss Peregrine's something for kids or whatever." Menma questioned, Krillin blinked for a moment before smiling.

"Sure, sounds great. Wanna see if the other's wanna come too?"

"I can't wait to see Goku trying to sit still and watch a movie." Menma said with an awed expression on his face, as he floated off to spar with Raditz he left Krillin chuckling to himself.

"Alright no more fooling around!" Spat Raditz his power rising to match his temper, Menma calmly set down on the ground and took a small breath, as he did so the Saisho no Enjin floated out of his body and glowed menacingly.

Menma took a stance as Raditz barreled forward, blocking the Saiyan's punch made him wince slightly but Menma redirected most of the force into the ground beside him and slammed his knee into the man's ribs making him gasp for air.

"First Step: Viper's Fang." Mirrored copies phased over the human ki battery, as he struck Raditz's in the shoulder a copy struck his middle and the other his hip, each hit seemed to take a moment to administer the force as Raditz hung in the air for half a second before flying off and spinning through the air.

Menma moved his hands so both his hands were flat to the sky, "Second Step: Serpent's Gaze."

From his palms grew two blobs of energy, these two blobs rapidly expanded and shot forward, forming two great pythons twisting over one another before striking the outcrop Raditz had made with his impact.

Waving his hands about as though flicking water off them Menma produced three dozen orbs of energy than then shot forward as he leapt towards his quarry.

Raditz exploded from the stone, looking quite scuffed with singe marks littering his body his fist collided with the younger man's face with enough force to pull all force from his dash out of it and to send him crashing back through the earth.

"Double Sunday!" Bellowed the Saiyan, twin beams of purple energy shot from his palms and drilled the human deeper into the earthen crust. "Oh…" When he saw smoke rising from the crater he gulped, "He's going to be quite enraged… I may have overclocked that attack."

Menma groaned as his body steamed, it wasn't nearly as bad as he expected, his body already taking in the ki it could salvage on his skin and bolster his form to greater heights, "I should probably get around to telling them I can do this… nah. It's more fun to watch them flip that I'm keeping up with Saiyan bullshit biology."

"Where am I?" The ground beneath him was metal, "Whoa… looks like something out of a sci-fi flick." Menma observed with a wide, wonderfilled, smile. A crack was heard under him as the floor broke apart, "Shiiiiiiiii-ow!"

Instead of hitting another ground he fell on something rounded, like a giant spherical stone. Orbs of light peeled off from his skin as he floated and observed this new room he was in, a giant sphere with a web pattern on the outside sat atop a small dais.

"Hmm…" He touched in and immediately felt a strong pull, he fell to the ground, hand all but fastened onto the sphere's surface, "Let! Me! GO!" Bellowed the human as he tugged and tugged but the suction would not relent, his ki was rapidly being drained out of his body, the Saisho no Enjin barely able to compensate.

"Stupid fucking rock!" Growled the twenty year old, "You want my energy! Take it!" With that he unleashed a great hailstorm of beam blasts on the rocks surface, all of it seemed to sink into the 'shell'.

That was until a crack sounded, "YES! It's working!" With a wide grin the young man jammed even more energy into his assault.

With a loud, _crunch!_ Noise the 'egg' split open, a dark pink mist began to fill the room, Menma coughed as some of it trickled down his throat, "Bleh, tastes like deodorant!"

"Buu!" A voice called out into the dimly lit room, Menma rubbed his eyes and was gifted with the sight of a chubby pink creature wearing baggy white pants with a golden buckle, gold coloured gloves and boots, along with a black vest, a purple cape.

Its eyes were closed, in what Menma assumed were just an incredibly narrow gaze, so he couldn't see a colour, " _Holy shit… first contact!_ "

Let it be said, Menma was a huge fan of sci-fi.

"Who you!" Demanded the pink creature in a very childish tone.

"I'm Menma." Greeted the youth with a cautious wave, the creature seemed pleased at his response, "What's your name?"

"Buu is Buu!" Informed Buu with a grin, so… he had teeth. Interesting fact considering his body seemed to be made up of goop. "You strong?"

Menma took a moment to feel the creature out and… he'd never felt so insignificant in his entire life. He was but a spec when compared to Buu, his very existence was dust in the wind, this creature was a galaxy sized hurricane.

"N-not as strong as you unfortunately." Informed Menma, chuckling with a slight nervous twinge to his voice. "But I'm training to get there… Buu would you like to come meet some of my friends?"

"Buu want friends! Buu come!" Assured Buu with a big, happy grin. "You play with Buu?"

"I'd love to, what kind of games do you like Buu?" This was going a lot better than he thought it would, he offered his hand to Buu who took it, much like a child would their older siblings hand to cross the street.

Slowly Menma floated up, it appeared Buu could do this himself, but remained grid-locked onto his hand.

"Buu like games where little things stop moving." That… sounded unpleasant.

"Well I don't know about that, but I know a few fun games we can play once we get outside, how about that?" Offered Menma with a grin.

Buu nodded furiously, "Buu like new games!"

Wonderful!

As they made their way out of the crater-hole-ship, Raditz was standing there with crossed arms, a cocky smirk on his face before he sensed the creature, every hair on his body stood up, " _Wha… what is this!?_ "

" _Raditz I swear to god if you freak the fuck out, I'm going to freak the fuck out. Just stay as calm as possible and we'll live through this._ " Came Menma's voice in his head, he saw the younger man holding the creature's hand with a visibly pale face.

"Buu, this is Raditz. He's a friend of mine." Introduced Menma with a smile as they set down on the ground, Buu still holding his hand. "Raditz, this is Buu he was trapped down there… in a ship… in a containment… rock." Menma explained lamely.

"Ah… yes, well. Hello." Greeted Raditz cautiously.

Buu seemed to frown, "You no strong neither… where strong guys?" Asked Buu petulantly.

"Well Buu I don't think anyone around here can really match you, but that doesn't mean we can't still have fun right? Have you ever played 'tag'?" Menma asked with a smile, finding the idea of spending time with this brightly coloured creature appealing.

"Buu not know. What tag?" Questioned the pink creature.

"Tag is a pretty simple game, the way it works is like this… can I have my hand for a second?" Menma asked, Buu reluctantly let him go and Menma felt like he could breath properly again, "Right so tag is a game about running around, okay? So everyone runs from the person who is 'it' and if you're 'it' you have to tap one of the runners like this." Menma gently tapped Buu's shoulder and the creature stared in wonder.

"Ooh… Buu wanna play! We play now, Mema?" Menma resisted the urge to twitch at the name.

"We sure can, it'll just be you and me for now, because Raditz has to go and talk to the other's for a bit. Do you wanna be 'it' first Buu, or do you want me to be?"

"Mema is it! Mema is it!" And with that Buu began sprinting off in a random direction, shattering the sound barrier.

"Oh my sweet god what has today become?" Menma said with sweat dripping down his face, disappearing in a flicker of movement.

"We're all going to die." Raditz said, wiping his brow.

Menma was chasing Buu with all the speed his body could muster, every time he thought about stopping he reminded himself that this little guy could easily kill everything on the planet with the power he was packing.

"Hey Buu!" Menma called out, getting the creatures attention, "Are you having fun?"

"Mema is lots of fun! Tag is fun!" Cheered the Majin with a giggle, throwing his arms about as he ran, Menma flashed forward and tapped his shoulder, Buu gasped in shock.

"Oh thank god." Menma immediately collapsed, panting and gasping for air. "My everything burns."

Buu looked down at him, tilting his head in confusion, "Mema tired?"

"You're really fast, Buu. I'm not used to it." Menma admitted with a chuckle, Buu moved his hands over to Menma's midsection and a green glow began to coat his body. " _What in the..?_ "

"All better!" Assured Buu, Menma stood up, Saisho no Enjin flickering back to life behind him. Idly he noticed it seemed to shimmer green before shifting back to woad blue.

"Uh… yeah actually… I feel even stronger than before." Menma blinked in shock for a moment, he'd never felt this good in his life, "That was amazing, Buu."

"We play more now?" Questioned Buu, tilting his head.

"Yeah, for sure… you're still it." Menma stuck his tongue out and vanished, Buu steamed for a moment before chasing after him.

"Tricky Mema!"

 **Age 761 - April**

Menma and Buu, whom had all but tied himself to the human's hip, had played tag every day, and when tag got boring they played other games like catch, which eventually devolved into the pair bouncing ki balls back at one another.

Now, it should be said that Menma was immensely grateful Buu didn't want to kill him, because even after two weeks absorbing energy and taking in sparse flecks of the creature's power he knew was nothing to Buu.

That being said, it seemed to more he did take in from Buu the happier he was, Menma was curious about that but initially had no solid lead to build a theory as to _why_ it was happening, those answers came later.

That being said, Menma did have to stamp out Buu apparent lack of shits given when it came to sentient life. That didn't stop the little creature from absorbing some people to understand the new world better, but thankfully, mercifully so, Buu gained an understanding of mortality and the necessity of sentient life around him.

Because if Buu killed everyone, who could he play with? No on, that's who.

So, whilst Menma took the guilt for being unable to prevent the deaths of five people because of Buu's reckless curiosity he accepted that guilt because billions of others were spared. It was a stain on his conscience, but a stain he could bare.

The other's however, slacked off ever so slightly whenever Menma and Buu weren't around to crack the proverbial whip, so Menma sicced Buu on Raditz and Goku to punish them for being lazy, and immediately regretted it because Buu almost broke their spines with a few punches.

….

Zenkai boost..?

….

Yeah, Buu didn't get to train with the Saiyans much after that.

So he stuck to playing with 'Mema' who got ridiculously fast because of tag and his reflexes were sharpened to a stupidly honed degree because of catch, it was almost laughable.

Then the Kai's came.

 **A Week After Buu's Resurrection.**

Menma and Buu were winding down from another fun day of tag, catch and scaring the pants off the others with ice cream. Buu was kicking his legs back and forth as they sat on a hill overlooking the ocean.

"This is nice." Menma commented, floating on the air with a serene smile.

"Buu likes oceans." Agreed Buu with a wide smile.

Menma's senses flickered for a moment as he heard someone walking towards them, he craned his head behind him and saw a pair of people… elf-y people.

One was maybe four feet tall with a white mohawk and purple skin, wearing a blue tunic with pointed shoulders and a light blue long sleeved shirt with puffy shoulders, matching pants and pointed boots.

The one beside him was roughly an inch or so taller than Menma, he had red skin and a long white mane of hair wearing a red tunic but the same coloured underclothes.

Both had a pair of ball shaped earrings, both with yellow coloured gems attached to silver chains and clips, hmm odd choice to not have the ring actual pierce the ear but Menma could happily say he was a fan of the style at least.

"Uh… hey there, did you guys come for the view too?" Menma asked, perturbed that he couldn't sense these two.

"Not exactly, but it is rather splendid isn't it, don't you think Kibito?" Answered the smaller of the two with a smile, Buu looked at them curiously, intently at the smaller one, as though he recognised him.

"Indeed, sir." Agreed the taller man.

"So, what can I do for you two? Certainly not from 'round here, need directions?" Menma offered with a small chuckle, hoping to break the tension that hung in the air.

"Directions will not be necessary, though I thank you for the offer. Ah but where are my manners, I am the Supreme Kai, you may call me Shin if you like. This is my attendant and friend, Kibito." Introduced 'Shin'.

"A pleasure." Greeted Kibito with a slight bow.

Menma stood up properly, instead of float-sitting as it'd be rude, and bowed at the hip slightly, "I am Menma Uzumaki, this is my good pal Buu, Buu say hello." Menma urged with a small nod.

"Hello!" Greeted Buu, not getting up from his spot with ice-cream.

"You'll have to forgive him, he's still learning social graces." Apologised Menma with a chuckle.

"Buu very grace-filled!" Informed Buu with a frown.

"Not quite yet, buddy. You're getting there." Assured Menma.

"Miraculous, you truly have managed to stifle the darkness within Majin Buu…" Murmured Shin with an awed expression.

"The dark-what-now?" Menma asked, considering how random and out-of-place the statement was.

"Oh, forgive me. You see, long ago Majin Buu was a vile and malicious creature that terrorized the galaxy, in his pure form he was nightmare incarnate. Eventually a dark wizard by the name of Bibidi took control of Buu and set him upon the world of the Kai's, my people. He devoured my predecessor but afterwards it seemed the good nature and kindness of the Grand Supreme Kai was imprinted onto Buu… nevertheless Bibidi sealed him within the Sealed Ball and left it upon this planet, until a time when Majin Buu would be revived and set upon the universe once more." Informed Shin, divulging exposition like a leaky tap.

Menma blinked and looked at Buu who was listening intently to the story, "But he's so… calm. I mean the only harm he's done is when he absorbed a handful of people to understand humans better… not my finest hour." Menma admitted, his head dipped in shame.

"Buu sorry…" Mumbled Buu in shame.

"This is what is so miraculous, somehow you're presence has managed to pull the darkness from Majin Buu and make him a gentle creature. What is your secret?" Questioned Shin eagerly.

"Uhm…" Menma blushed slightly at the sudden look of awe on the smaller man's face, "Well I'm naturally inclined to absorb Ki, and my Saisho no Enjin allows me to filter it into my body and expel it as raw power? Can negative ki cause… evil?" Menma disliked labeling things so black and white but for the sake of conversation he just rolled with it.

"Saisho no Enjin you say? May we see it?" Asked Kibito with curiosity, Menma shrugged as the ring appeared behind him, Kibito seemed to go slack somewhat whilst Shin almost glimmered with glee.

"What?" Menma asked, Buu poked the ring causing its image to wobble slightly, giggling he repeatedly did so.

"To think a human could possess a divine technique." Murmured Kibito in shock.

"Very confused." Menma admitted with crossed arms.

"Forgive me, Menma. You see the Kai's have long since thought this technique lost to history, our interaction with mortals is rather sparse at the best of times but usually tabs are kept on things of import. Such as divine techniques passed onto mortal hands in times of great peril." Informed Kibito, composing himself.

Menma found himself already liking Kibito, for what little he said he seemed like a really pleasant, polite guy.

"Indeed, to see it alive and well warms the heart." Agreed the Supreme Kai.

"I feel like there's a lot I'm missing here… so it's divine by nature, I knew that. It was gifted to humanity by the 'Enlightened Serpent' as Master Ziko calls it, so what you guys are… junior gods?" Menma didn't want to offend them but they didn't exactly appear to be the most deific creature's he'd seen.

"Kai's are considered gods, yes." Shin informed with a chuckle, "As we possess divine Ki we are all gods. Though not in the traditional sense most mortals seemed to dream up."

"Divine Ki… is that why I can't sense you?" Menma asked with a slight trace of shot running through him.

"Indeed, a mortal cannot sense a god, but a god can always sense a mortal. Buu here could sense us if he tried, given his consumption of the Grand Supreme Kai." Shin said, only a slight pang of loss trickling into his words, it would appear the two were close.

Buu looked guiltily into his ice cream.

"Wow… must be convenient, what with the whole 'avoid contact' shtick." Menma observed with a nod to himself, "That does raise the question though, what made you want to come down here to talk to me?"

Shin smiled, a slight gleam in his eye. "Well you see, I wanted to give you a reward of some kind, for essentially saving all known existence from Majin Buu's future rampage. So tell me, what would you like? Anything that comes to mind?"

"Hmm." Menma crossed his arms as he thought, what would one ask of a god? What _could_ he really ask? Were there limits? Limits… Hmph, that'd work. "Do you know a way to shatter the limits of a human body and soul? In order to keep up with, and surpass my Saiyan friends. Should they fall, it's my duty to keep the planet safe." Menma didn't bother to bring up Piccolo, or the other human fighters.

If there was power in his hands, in his body, he knew how it would be used, and morality would be brought to bear with each decision. Extensive thought, looking at things from each side, weighing the pros and the cons. He could only _know_ for a fact that he would do this, and nod just rush off head first into strife.

"Well there a few tricks to achieve such a thing, for the moment I think the simplest would be a technique developed by my peer, King Kai. He's quite fond of teaching, so I believe he'll be open to the idea of a temporary pupil. That will be the first step, there are many more to truly unshackling oneself of mortal limitations." Informed Shin, with a quick but clear voice.

Menma blinked, he hadn't actually expected to get anywhere from this, how fortuitous!

Doubtless strings were attached, but at the time he was rather distracted.

 **Age 761: November**

Menma had begun training with King Kai, who apparently wouldn't take him on until he made the old man laugh, Menma pulled out a decidedly racy joke his father told him when he was eight, because he father was a goddamn degenerate.

That was said with love.

The Kai found it absolutely hilarious, Menma chuckled along but he did get a little annoyed when King Kai kept going on and on for what felt like hours, in reality it was about two minutes.

So Menma began training under King Kai to learn the Kaioken, apparently the _strings_ were being conscripted as an agent for the Kaioshin, and being on call until his mortal life came to an end. Which was… just great.

Also Buu wasn't allowed to come. Which put a severe damper on Menma's mood, Buu was quite a good little buddy to have around, King Kai actually theorized that Buu had somehow managed to 'imprint' on Menma.

 _Apparently_ the human had trace amounts of the Majin's particles within his bloodstream, Menma could only think back to how he inhaled a mouthful or two when Buu was reforming, that wasn't concerning whatsoever.

After about a week, Shin came to inform him of a few things.

Buu's negative energy wasn't being banished from his body so much as it was being repressed by the positive energies of the happiness that outer Buu was experiencing, so whilst having them separated wasn't an incredibly sound idea, it was necessary for now. Given how Menma's body had to adjust to King Kai's planet, had to fully absorb and adjust to having the Majin's 'cells' in his body.

And of course, beginning his tutelage under King Kai.

What it all basically boiled down to was Shin saying, "You have to stay until the 'breaking point', you must get as strong as possible before setting out and returning to the mortal plane. Buu is powerful, far too powerful for _any_ of your friends to match him, and your abilities may be the ultimate trump card into making sure Majin Buu never returns, because in his 'purified', natural, state… well monster just doesn't cut it."

He was a hit man in the wings, waiting for the slightest twitch Buu had towards the darkness within him.

Menma prayed the creature never turned on him, he couldn't imagine being so incredibly powerful… that being said, learning under King Kai gave him a whole new appreciation of the word 'power'.

The sheer force the Kaioken drew out from the body was monumental, and with proper energy flow Menma could sustain the Kaioken x2 with little difficulty for long periods of time. He'd even started to meditate whilst being under its influences, in order to acclimatise his body to it fully.

Whilst after an hour of meditation he had to turn it off and relax, his muscles had never felt so goddamn good. Each second in Kaioken pushed him above and beyond his limits, and his body would then begin to compensate with energy.

A good way to put it was that each time Menma used the Kaioken his max limit stretch out and his body would grow to meet the new limit the technique put in place, the longer he remained in that state the quicker his body began to adjust. After powering down his body would have broken another hurdle in its way and attained a new plateau of power.

His training towards the Second Ring was expedited because of this whole stroke of luck and fortune.

He'd also managed to sneak in a little bit of the latent energy littering King Kai's planet, it was faint, barely able to be truly called it, but he'd managed to acquire an iota of God Ki, the barest whisper of a taste.

And it was pure bliss.

The sheer intensity of the energy made every inch of his body tingle with anticipation, the only downside is that the only time he could get more was when King Kai was asleep, and given the fact the old man only slept after Menma finished training, afterwhich he was completely exhausted, and was a _really_ light sleeper.

As of now, if he were to compare the energies in his body, his God Ki was about the size of a small swimming pool, whilst his normal, mortal, Ki was the size eighteen football fields.

So worth though.

King Kai caught on to what he was doing after a few weeks and gave him a short dressing down about playing with forces he couldn't understand, Menma rebuked by saying if he was really being groomed to take out Buu and threats of the like, it wasn't unreasonable to be curious about a secondary energy source.

The old man wasn't super pleased about his students bullheadedness but relented. He raised a point after all and unlike other races, human bodies didn't seem have ridiculous reactions to God Ki… well at least not yet.

A few drops of it put a Yardrat fighter easily in the low millions when it came to units of power.

King Kai had to admit, somewhat guiltily, it was an interesting learning opportunity to see just how far the human body could be pushed when it came to energy containment, the only visible change was the young man's body seemed to grow in density and his hair got about a foot longer, now drooping onto his lower back, which was then tied tautly with a long dark red ribbon-wrap courtesy of the East Supreme Kai, or Shin, who found the long hair rather amusing.

So after about seven months of intense training Menma now easily stood at a cool 6' 4", his body having broadened to accommodate the new height, his hair was seemingly swept back out of his eyes by some unseen force, bangs pushed behind his ears, that now had the slightest of points to them, whilst the rest of his hair swung in an inch wide ponytail that hung around the lower portion of his back.

He wore a dark red buttoned silk tunic over a black undershirt, baggy white pants with a brilliant crimson sash tied around his waist, pointed black boots with and black gloves that rose just past his wrists to his forearm.

"Now, I want to reiterate use the Divine Ki as a _last_ resort. Don't start with it or you'll burn it all out too quickly. Your body still isn't used to generating it, so take a few days between each use." King Kai said for what felt like the twelfth time that morning.

Menma nodded with a small, fond smile on his face, "I promise, King Kai. I'll use it with reason."

King Kai was satisfied with that, "Good, good… now do you have everything?" Asked the blue skinned, plump and short man.

"I didn't exactly show up with much, these clothes are a lovely gift by the way, thank you. Truly." Menma said idly running a gloved hand over the breast of his shirt, it felt like wearing a cloud.

"Heh, no problem. It was mostly Grand Kai's idea, he figured you'd appreciate 'new duds'."

"Quite the character that Grand Kai. Makes me wonder how he's kept himself entertained around these realms, what with the relative calm." King Kai shrugged, not having an answer, nor exactly wanting one.

"Right, well you better get your butt back to earth and make sure those Saiyans don't wipe Earth clean." Urged King Kai.

"Uhh… but that's still another month or so away, right?" Menma questioned, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Better to be early than late." Said the familiar voice of Shin.

"Oh, good morning East Supreme Kai." Greeted King Kai with a slight nod of his head.

"And to you, King Kai. I've just come to assist our friend here with returning home." Shin said with a smile, once more his eyes had that familiar twinkle in them.

"Right, well good luck, I'll contact you if things start to explode." King Kai said glibly before walking back into his home.

"Helping me return home, hm? I forget Shin, who is it that helped me learn the Instantaneous Movement?" Shin chuckled to himself, raising his hands in defeat.

"Yes yes, you've caught me out." Menma crossed his arms and rose an amused brow. "I merely wanted to send you off with my best wishes, whilst I doubt you'll have any trouble looking after your friends, but be mindful… you never know what will happen tomorrow." Menma placed a hand on Shin's shoulder, the smaller being looked up at the mortal with a questioning gaze.

"Thank you, Supreme Kai." Menma said formally, a smile on his lips, "You've been good to me, too good to me in my opinion, but nevertheless it was by your hand that I've come to this realm and learnt so much, don't think I'll forget my friends on this side as well." Menma offered his hand, Shin smiled brightly, he was quite fond of this mortal, he'd grown so over the months he'd stayed in Otherworld.

East Supreme Kai took the hand and the pair shook, "Safe journies, my friend. And don't forget, you're due back in a few months to continue your training."

Menma sometimes resented the fact that his adaptable body was so goddamn sought after, then stopped resenting it and instead loved it dearly. Go Team Humanity!

#TeamH

 **End of Chapter**

 **If you liked it, lemme know. If you didn't, tough tits. If you would like to gently caress the buttery thighs of a cosmic landwhale, known for their sensual delights such as, tongue punching a nubile young adults fart box…. I mean, go ahead dude. More power to ya.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	3. Questions Abound, A New Fighter?

**Welcome black.**

 **I am hilarious.**

 **Guest: Incorrect.**

 **Dark Flame God: Prepare your butt, and trust me to guide your hips to happiness.**

 **Tamagat: Good it's not supposed to, much like most of what I write down it's complete drivel meant only to confuse and slightly arouse.**

 **Start!**

"Mima's back!" Screamed the overjoyed Majin, scaring the ever-loving _christ_ out of the Z-Fighters around, this list included, Goku, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Raditz and even Piccolo.

Even little Gohan was hanging about in the group wasteland.

Goku and Raditz looked up, immediately tipped off at the power-level of their human comrade, the visible difference in his stance, the narrow, piercing quality of his gaze. It all radiated strength and self-assuredness, confidence.

Piccolo felt his stomach drop, no more was this a normal human he could trade barbs with over taking over the planet, this was a force of nature, a movement of the cosmos itself. He'd never been so enraged at his own weakness so profoundly.

Krillin felt the depth of his friends power, but nevertheless smiled widely when he saw him, "Menma! It's good to have you back, pal!" Greeted the bald monk with a wave, he felt purple eyes zone in on him for a single moment Krillin felt a flicker of worry before the man appeared at his side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

A wide, familiar, smile grew on the black haired young man's face, "It feels like it's been an eternity, Krillin, how have you been my friend?"

"Ah ya know, same ol' same old." Krillin said with a chuckle, "But look at you, it's like you've grown in ten times stronger!"

"Oh really? I figured I was more relaxed than this… hmph." Menma said, a thoughtful frown on his face, before he caught a large pink blob, Buu kicking his legs about as he glomped onto the human's shoulders.

"Mema! Mema's back, Buu happy!" Menma chuckled and set the excitable Majin down, "Mema stronger now? No go no more?"

Menma felt a flush of guilt crawl into his stomach, could he truly ever match up to Buu and take him out if he became ensnared by his dark side? He wasn't sure.

"Not for a while, pal." Menma assured, getting another 'yay!' in response, he looked over the group, seeing varying degrees of either awe or apprehension. "I apologise if my entrance was a slight overdramatic, I've had a taste for it since I was a boy."

"Holy heck, Menma you got so much stronger!" Stated Goku, being the first to catch his tongue.

"I'd hope so." Menma replied simply, with a cheeky grin on his face, matching Goku's excitable one, "You have as well, Goku! It seems training with Raditz really did exploit your biology."

And it was true, both Goku and Raditz felt many, _many_ times stronger than they were before. A saiyan grew from Zenkai boots, and from the duration of fights, the longer they went, the stronger they got. Having _two_ saiyans sparring constantly for months on end was essentially like having an infinite energy machine.

"We sure have, but hey meet the gang!" Goku, oddly not thinking just about fighting for a change realised his friends looked a slight awkward.

"A pleasure to meet you all, I am Menma Uzumaki... if memory serves, you must be Tien Shinhan, yes?" Menma said, offering a hand to the bald man with three eyes, Menma wasn't totally sure if the triclops could see out of the third eye but made a conscious effort not to stare, as that would be impolite.

Tien seemed to be surprised that he was recognised, "I watched your fight with Goku when I was younger, you guys were kinda my heroes." Menma admitted bashfully, Tien seemed to flush but accepted the hand nonetheless.

"Well… thank you, and it's nice to meet you too." Tien said with a slight cough to clear his throat.

"May I know your name?" Menma asked, leaning down slightly to speak to the white skin, red cheeked boy? Beside Tien.

"Chiaotzu." Said the little one, a voice a few tones higher than one would expect but nothing more outlandish than already established.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Chiaotzu." Menma said with a smile, oddly reminded of his younger brother, boy of few words that one.

Chiaotzu nodded, seemingly looking through Menma. In truth the little one was just observing his inner workings for a moment, given Chiaotzu's psychic abilities it did allow him some leeway when it came to reading people.

"Hey there, name's Yamcha. If you saw these two fight you must'a seen mine right?" A man a few inches shorter than Menma said, he had long, wild black hair a scar over one eye and cross shaped scar on his cheek, he wore the same orange gi as Krillin and Goku.

Menma paused for a moment, trying to put a face to a name, "I believe so… your hair was shorter at the time yes? You used a style, what was it called again… Wolf something."

"The Wolf Fang Fist." Yamcha said proudly, Menma snapped his fingers and his eyes lit up with recognition.

"That's the one! Yes, I do remember you, Yamcha. It's very nice to meet you, short as it was I found your fights to always be enjoyable." Yamcha swelled with pride at that, it was not often someone genuinely complimented his fighting ability.

"Now how have you been little man?" Menma asked, crouching down to Gohan's level, immediately amused by the child's shy demeanour.

"This is my son, Gohan. You guys might not have been properly introduced when we first met, Menma." Admitted Goku with a chuckle, scratching his cheek sheepishly.

"Hello, Mr. Menma." Mumbled Gohan, Menma ruffled the boy's hair and grinned.

"Hey there bud, no need to be so shy. I don't bite." He leant in and 'whispered' "Besides, your old man could probably bench half a planet, you've got nothin' to worry about."

"What am I chopped liver!?" Demanded Raditz, throwing his arms up.

"And your Uncle has an inferiority complex." Menma 'whispered', getting giggles from the five year old.

"I'll break you!" Snapped Raditz, Menma chuckled, _CHUCKLED!_ , in response. Making the Saiyan growl under his breath.

"Piccolo, good to see you hale and hearty." Menma said with a tilt of the head towards the green skinned man, Piccolo gave a grunt of acknowledgement.

"And so the Piccolo trend of being a people person continues." Piccolo wanted to punch the stupid grin off his face.

"So, gentlemen… shall we train?" Menma asked aloud with a risen brow and a wide grin.

Goku had never whooped with such intensity.

 **Age 761 - December**

Menma, at home for a change, had brought Buu to meet his family for the holidays, finding it to be _more_ than amusing that a world-destroying walking nightmare could enjoy simple delights like eggs, ham and toast for lunch on a sunny christmas morning.

Sunny? You ask, shouldn't it be winter?

Not when you vacation around the planet, to the land downunder, Australia.

Menma had decided to cheat the system and Instantaneous Movement his family across the ocean and past the equator for a holiday, it had absolutely nothing to do with trying to keep them out of harm's way when Vegeta and Nappa arrived in the next few days.

Menma, in a pair of boardshorts and thongs, was playing with his little brother and sister at the beach, currently the Uzumaki Crew plus Buu were in a little town called Rainbow Beach not exactly near anything but still the place was nice, the people were friendly or at the very least, not assholes, the food was pretty good and the houses were rather homey.

The town was roughly one kilometer higher off the ground than the beach so one had to either climb down a long staircase from a children park to get to it, or drive down. Menma posed the walking idea as it wasn't the hardest thing in the world.

To his sister you'd think he'd ordered them all to shook six puppies, she wanted blood.

She'd have to wait though, because on the third day there, Menma felt it.

The new, strong-ish power levels.

"Mum, Dad… I've gotta go deal with a thing." Menma said, grabbing a capsule from within the bag of belongings brought to the beach.

"Really?" Minato, a middle aged man with the youth of a twenty year old, fair skin, wild blond hair and bright blue eyes, he too wore only a pair of boardies, as the Aussies called them.

"Yeup, I imagine if I show up late there could be catastrophic consequences, call it a gut feeling." Menma said as he opened the capsule, dumping a bottle of water over himself to get rid of the scratchy feeling saltwater left on the skin.

Menma turned to Buu, who was lolling about in the ocean with Menma's younger brother, "Buu, I'm going to deal with the Saiyans… make sure that everyone here stays safe!"

"Mima have nothing to worry about, Buu very sponibubble." Informed Buu with a firm nod, Menma shook his head in amusement before vanishing.

Speaking of vanishing, Menma suddenly felt a few million signatures of earthling life suddenly be snuffed out, Menma's eyes widened for a moment before they narrowed dangerously, only to widen when he sensed a power-level in the immediate range.

Menma looked around trying to zero in on the signature and found it finally, a man floating over the ocean, garbed in a thick dark cloak, the only reason he assumed it was a man was because the hands were pretty mannish.

Aside from the hands he could see the eyes, dark red eyes peering through the wrappings of the cloak and whatever was below and eying off Menma, a finger raised and in a flicker of movement a great fissure tore through the ocean and all the way up the beach, Menma barely managed to dodge let alone save others from it.

Their screams would haunt him.

" _How! How is he so fast?!_ " Menma mentally demanded, seeing the devastation quickly take effect on the witnesses. " _And why is it I can barely sense him?_ "

"Buu! Get everyone to safety!" Ordered Menma, the pudgy Majin nodded and flickered, Menma vanishing and appearing rapidly, grabbing people and placing them near the carpark before flashing out into the waters and slogging the cloaked figure in the jaw.

Their body gave some and they flipped through the air, Menma growled as he powered up, "Saisho no Enjin!" Bellowed the youth as the ring flew out of his back and hovered behind him, "First Step: Viper's Fang!"

The figure righted himself and threw three thick blasts of ki directly at the Pathwalker, Menma flickered away only to take a boot to the head, all, the speed he'd worked up was knocked out of him as he was thrown into the water.

" _Oh it's on motherfucker._ " Menma rumbled internally as he shot up out of the water, with a furious bellow he released a storm of ki that had built up in his body in all directions, the cloaked man shielded his face but was inevitably engulfed in explosions.

"Not stopping." Menma informed throwing his arms out, large orbs formed in each hand, thrusting them forward he thundered, "Thunderclap!" A mighty duet of unstable cannonballs of ki shot forth.

Like a mighty bolt of lightning Menma's attack struck instantly, he knew it hit home as the deafening boom that resulted resonated enough to kick up powerful waves.

Menma felt a few flecks of sweat on his brow, a thick cloud of smoke rising from the impact zone. He had to blink in shock when the man leapt through the smoke and slammed his fist into the Pathwalker's stomach.

It felt like being hit with a freight train to the gut, all air in his lungs quickly fleeing along with a mouthful of blood, for a split second Menma saw pale skin underneath that hood and mask combo.

"Shotgun." Rumbled the cloaked man with a voice like sandpaper, Menma's eyes widened as he was blown away, skipping across the water like a tossed stone, smoke rising off his chest as his tunic and undershirt were burnt through.

"You've been found wanting… get stronger. Or I'll kill your family." The figure said before just vanishing, not flicker of movement, or technique, they just ceased to exist.

Menma floated there for a moment a vicious snarl marring his face, "I don't who that guy was, but he really knows how to ruffle my jimmies." Despite the rather light hearted words his expression and tone made the sentence positively murderous.

"Shoulda gone two rings off the bat." And with nary a flicker of movement he vanished.

 **Mountain Range**

Menma appeared behind the gathered Z-Fighters, Goku and Raditz at the forefront looking scuffed and bruised, but at the same time completely unhindered.

The other's were less than stellar.

Krillin had a nasty looking cut reaching from the corner of his left eye and ending just short of the incense burns on his forehead and looked to have been used as a punching bag.

Tien was straight up missing an arm and on the brink of death, Yamcha _was_ dead, and all that was left of Chiaotzu was his hat.

Piccolo didn't look terribly wounded but had about the same amount of wear and tear as Goku and Raditz, he stood shielding Gohan from danger, whilst at the same time urging the boy to pluck up his courage and take a stand.

Apparently Piccolo had grown fond of the boy over the time spent together, this had served to smooth out a lot of his pricklier personality points, but still Piccolo remained the strong headed son of King Piccolo, with a penchant for smacking fools.

Menma arrival on the scene was followed by a few litres of water falling at his feet and was given sight to three eye-catching beings, obviously Saiyans.

The three were two males and one female, one man was a hulking tower of muscle, he had a strong jawline and a bald head, a goatee around his chin and around his top his lip. His armour was much like Raditz's, though lacked Raditz's new bodysuit addition, his armour was black with dull, off-gold accents.

The shortest of the three was the strongest funnily enough, he had a pretty extreme widow's peak, black hair, fair skin and wore a blue bodysuit under his white and off-gold armour, his scouter was purple.

Finally the only female of the group wore a dark pink leotard under her armour was much more minimalistic, for some reason, being only a chest-piece, black with a brown stomach guard, a single strap from the left side over her shoulder. Though her left leg had a 'sleeve' over it from the foot up to her knee, along with a dark yellow knee pad.

If Menma wasn't so blindingly furious, he'd probably question a good deal about her outfit.

"So, here another comes to join the renegade and his failure of a brother." Began the short one, Menma's gaze fixed onto him with a soul-piercing stare.

"Rather up-jumped aren't we, Vegeta?" Returned Raditz, unphased by the taunting, "I take no small amount of joy in stating this human is easily my better, and the better of Kakarot." Informed the long haired man with a chuckle.

Silence reigned for a moment, Vegeta looked like he'd been slapped in the face with a week old fish, Goku covered his mouth to stifle his laughter, finding no small amount of amusement in the effect the statement had on the Saiyan Prince.

"So… I can't help but notice you've injured and killed a few of my friends. Small man, buff man, woman." Menma said with a flat, almost vacant tone.

"So we have, your powers of deduction are truly marvelous. A shame poor Kakarot wasn't here sooner, it was rather amusing to watch them all whimper his name as they were brutalised." Goaded Vegeta with a chuckle.

Raditz twitched, Menma twitched, Goku frowned.

"Imma kill 'im." Menma said aloud.

"No you won't." Shot back Nappa with derision, cracking his knuckles.

"Imma do it." Menma said with a careless waving off.

"No. You won't." Nappa said firmly with a growl only to feel the air flee his lungs, he looked down to see the intense purple eyes of a human ripping into his soul with but a stare. It also helped that Menma's fist was currently buried in Nappa's large intestine.

"Down bitch." Menma said dangerously, ripping his hand free and with it, came a torrent of blood. Nappa gripped his gaping stomach and backed away from the human.

"We keeping the chick alive?" Menma asked the two Saiyans behind him.

"I uh... " Radtiz fumbled so Menma took that as a 'yes'.

"You've got about five seconds to get the fuck off my planet before I atomize you." Said the human with a dark sneer, "I'm in quite a poor mood."

"Your feelings mean nothing to me you trash!" Vegeta pulled his hands back as he lifted into the air, "I don't think you understand! I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans! I would rather level this planet than accept surrender!"

"That went from zero to a hundred real quick." Menma said absently, before looking over to the woman, "I can't help but notice you seem rather pristine, didn't wanna dirty your hands on us filthy humans?"

"Not exactly. Before you got here it was mostly just posturing and long winded speeches, nice to see someone has some balls for a change." Said the woman with a smirk.

Menma felt a fracture of his fury sputter as he laughed, "Nice to know that someone appreciates a direct approach." Menma looked back up to Vegeta and hummed, "Give me a few minutes, and we'll get back to your regularly scheduled bullshit."

"Galick Gun…!" Shouted out the small man.

Menma brought both his hands together and fired off quartet of Thunderclaps, the orbs of ki exploding on impact and leaving Vegeta flipping through the air before finally landed slack against the ground, groaning.

"And that children, is why we don't spend all our time screaming and charging up." Menma said, crossing his arms as he looked over his shoulder to look over his comrades, "I'm no healer, but I can probably seal up their wounds… Goku, Raditz i'll need you two to move these guys once I've finished." Menma ordered as he approached a shaking Tien.

"Hey pal… how are you?" Menma asked softly as he knelt beside the one armed triclops, Tien didn't answer, instead he just stared at Nappa's downed form almost foaming with rage but drenched in sadness.

Menma raised his hands so his palms faced skyward and spoke a small chant before a trio of golden serpents leapt from his palms and began folding over Tien's wounds, each time they slithered across the wound became more and more manageable. In about a minute Tien's wound was repaired enough for him to be moved.

"Krillin, how's your head?" Questioned the black haired youth, the monk just rubbed his eyes, clearing the 'dust' out of them.

"It's not that bad, probably looks worse… I just can't believe Yamcha and Chiaotzu are really gone… I mean, we can wish back Yamcha but Chiaotzu's already been wished back before, he's gone for good." Ahh, that explained some things.

Something about resurrecting the dead with mystical wish-granting items didn't exactly sit right with Menma, but then again he already had a little idea forming in his head as to possible future wishes.

But that was for another time.

"I don't really know what I can say, Krillin. For what it's worse, we're not going to let their deaths go on in vain… but I need you to tell me what went down here." Menma said as he knelt beside the monk.

"What do you mean?" Questioned the bald man.

"Think about it this way, I've killed Nappa and I don't exactly feel right about letting Vegeta get up and go, no matter what I said, but the woman… did she actually _do_ anything to you guys?" Menma clarified.

"Oh! Ah… not really I think she was supposed to be Vegeta's guard like Nappa, but she kinda just sat and watched, looked kind of bored to be honest…" Informed Krillin, Menma nodded to himself. "Why does that matter now though? You beat 'em."

"Raditz and Goku are the only Saiyans we know, Goku has a wife and a kid already. If the Saiyans are gonna do any kind of repopulating they'll need as many viable parents as possible… I didn't exactly think about this until I was forearm deep inside, Nappa."

"Ooookay…" Krillin suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Look it sounds super creepy, but I'm just trying to explore some options here. Don't want the gentle-genocide of a species on my conscience, either way… you're wound is fixed up, might scar." Krillin nodded, somberly looking around the battlescarred field.

"Piccolo, you alright?" Menma questioned as he strode towards the green man and the half-Saiyan.

"I am… I'll admit that was pretty ballsy." Praised the alien with a smirk.

"Uhh, Mr. Menma, Mr. Piccolo… what's that?" At Gohan's words both Piccolo and Menma turned to see a pulsating star hanging low in the sky.

"Oh fuck me dead." Menma said, face palming.

"Gross." Muttered Piccolo, only to get an incredulous look in response from the human before he zipped off, Raditz and Goku had gone to the scene first, Raditz because he knew what this meant and Goku because fisticuffs.

Fasha immediately got the fuck out whilst Raditz instinctively looked up, and immediately regretted it as both he and Vegeta began to grow in size, becoming mighty Oozaru.

"So we just cut their tails off right?" Menma questioned Goku who nodded, "Cool… so did you learn the Destructo Disk from Krillin as well? 'cus this'll take like five seconds if you did."

"Well… I can do it, just not as well as Krillin. His control was always better than mine." Goku explained as the two Saiyans finished transforming, thankfully Raditz went into a frenzy and attack the nearest, biggest thing he could find.

Vegeta.

"Well, either way. We'll give it a go." Both Menma and Goku assumed the position, one hand above their head and the other tucked into their side, "Destructo Disk!" Bellowed the duo.

The problem with Destructo Disk was its speed, one could sacrifice cutting power for speed but it wasn't exactly worth it. That being said with enough precision and timing, speed didn't have to be a huge factor.

"Harder to control than I remember." Muttered Menma as he focused his disk towards Vegeta's tail, the giant Saiyan Ape smashing his fist into Raditz's face, pummeling him into the ground and released a powerful energy wave from his slavering maw.

"Destructo Disk!" Announced a voice beside them, Krillin had shown up and lobbed his own, "The more there are, the better our chances." Explained the smaller man with a grin.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Bellowed Piccolo, the yellow and purple spiralling beam shot forth from two fingers and burrowed directly into Vegeta's cheek, in doing so breaking his jaw joint and locking it closed.

"Great shot Mr. Piccolo!" Cheered Gohan, the three disk jockeys drew their hands down in a cutting motion, Goku's disk slid right through Raditz's whilst Krillin's lopped off Vegeta's tail.

Menma's cut off the Saiyan princes right arm.

Because Menma was a cunt like that.

" _That'll teach you to fuck with earth._ " Thought the Pathwalker darkly. The artificial moon flickered out of existence as the two Saiyans fell down, shrinking rapidly and forced into unconsciousness.

"So… should we kill Vegeta?" Menma questioned as they rushed over to the crash sight.

"Killing someone in battle is one thing, killing someone who's unconscious is just wrong." Goku said firmly, looking at Menma with an intense stare.

"Krillin, Piccolo, opinions?"

"I just want today to be over." Krillin muttered tiredly, the emotional and physical drain on him hitting with the delicacy of a bull in a china shop.

"I'd say do it, but I'm more curious to see the look on his face when he wakes up with one arm, after what happened to Tien I'd consider it poetic irony."

"Speaking of irony… I've got a few suggestions for wishes with the Dragonballs." Menma said as he sealed Vegeta's wounded arm and grabbed him by the waist.

"Aside from bringing back the people they killed." Goku said, not a question but a statement.

"Yeah. So, you know how Saiyan biology is basically hax?" Piccolo looked at him for a moment before facepalming.

"You're not seriously suggesting that yo-" Menma cut him off by nodding.

"I don't get it." Goku admitted sheepishly.

"He wants to use the Dragonballs to turn himself into a Saiyan." Piccolo said with a frown.

"Not just me. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien. And if changing isn't possible, inheriting the Zenkai ability might just make us a mighty bulwark to defend earth instead of a fractured wooden shield." Menma said.

"It… Look it's not like it doesn't make sense but do you understand the ramifications, you wouldn't even be human anymore! All for what? The ability to get stronger when someone almost kills you?" Questioned Piccolo with a frown.

"And whilst you're fighting, and whenever you take damage and the ability to transform. You tell me, Piccolo is it not worth to even try? Because I sure as shit think it is."

"It takes years to master the Oozaru form." Rumbled Raditz, now coming around from his unconscious state."

"I think it's a better idea to figure out what you're going to do about Lord Frieza going to Namek to see if they have Dragonballs." Said a familiar voice, Fasha standing not far away from their little peace circle.

"Say what now?" Blurted out Krillin.

"Vegeta was broadcasting the whole fight. He almost broke his scouter at one point but thought against it, Lord Frieza would have heard your Namekian friend here is half the reason your Dragonballs even work."

"Oh sweet fuck." Muttered Menma, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "No wait this works! If we can get to the Namekian planet before Freezypop we can make a wish, thereby stopping one dickhead from getting into it before us… so wait, you're an alien?" It seems that was the last thing to occur to Menma.

"So it would seem. Not gonna lie, don't really remember much beyond what my father put into my head… maybe he was so senile he forgot about it?"

"Either that or Toriyama didn't plan that far ahead." Menma said with a shrug.

"Who?" Asked Fasha, confused.

"Who-What?" Menma asked in return.

"Who's 'Toriyama'?" Questioned the woman.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Menma replied, waving her off.

"But you just-"

"No. Idea."

"Weirdness aside I think it's probably a good idea to undercut anyone from misusing the Dragonballs." Advised Krillin.

"Except for Mr. Mutate-My-Body here." Grumbled Piccolo.

"It's not the worst idea, Piccolo." Admitted Goku with a shrug.

"You're only saying that because then you've got a whole new mess of people to fight to your limits. More so than you already do." Snapped the Namek.

"You're not wrong." Goku said with a sheepish chuckle.

"I'd be for it. More Saiyans means more to help repopulate." Raditz said with a shrug.

"Horny bastard." Rumbled Fasha with a smirk, Raditz flushed at the accusation.

"Either way, I feel like we can decide as a group what to do with any future wishes. I've said my piece." Menma said with finality before jostling his unconscious payload, "Let's get this fucker to the nurse's office so someone can put a bandaid on his boo-boo."

"What about Nappa?" Questioned Raditz.

"If he's alive, sure. Fucker deserves the assist for being hardy." Menma said with a shrug before frowning, "Am I just the go-to leader or am I being too pushy? I feel like I'm being pushy."

"Ahh don't sweat it, you're probably about the most composed person here today, and that's saying something. You cut a guy's arm off." Goku said with a chuckle as he pat Menma's back.

Menma shrugged, "Well for future reference if you feel like I'm getting a bit overbearing lemme know."

"Will do, can we please go to a hospital now, Nappa's bleeding all over me." Raditz said with a frown.

 _ **End**_

 **If you liked it, lemme know. If you didn't, stiff shit. If you're just as fucking sick of people talking about American politics as I am, feel free to climb up on that rickety chair and jump into a noose.**

 **Because it'll fix everything.**

 **I say that only because the constant bitching aggravates me.**

 **Don't actually hang yourself kids it was a joke.**

 **Don't.**

 **Also as to why Menma suggested wishing to be Saiyans, I'm taking a more pragmatic and efficient look at Dragonball through him. Saiyans have, objectively, the most bullshit OP racial passives ever. And exploiting this fact is something only used as a plot device, not in this fucking story.**

 **It'll be the excuse to avoid the plot.**

 **JK but not really.**

 **Either way, it might make more sense once I get to it. So hold out until then.**

 **Also as to the whole 'But the summary says human' gimmie like five minutes.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	4. Rebirth, and Good Fun

**Start!**

Seven days had passed since the Saiyan assault, both Nappa and Vegeta had awoken after the fourth day and whilst Vegeta was almost rabid with anger, Nappa was surprisingly sedated. Perhaps the knock to the head had blown a few screws loose.

Fasha had managed to eek into the group rather well, easily showing her years of combat experience to the gang, and more than earning her spot as top dog for a time, though it seemed this only spurred Raditz and Goku on more currently they were training to the bones out in the middle of nowhere.

Fasha explained that was the idea, show off some power and urge the others one to get even stronger. More power never did a Saiyan wrong.

Tien had been despondent, and refused to be in the same room as the invaders, understandably so, whilst Krillin had been taking some time to himself in order to mourn the loss of two close friends. That left Menma, Nappa, Fasha and Vegeta to converse.

Naturally Menma ignored the Prince and began grilling Nappa for information, apparently this 'Lord Frieza' was the strongest being in the galaxy, easily making any Saiyan obsolete with sheer power. Good information to have was that Frieza could apparently transform several times in order to access his full power.

Bulma and Dr. Briefs had come over to the hospital on Menma's tentative request, not exactly sure how the two would react to an almost stranger asking a favour of them because whilst Menma had fit in quite well with the other fighters he hadn't exactly had much time to chat with Bulma or her family.

Essentially his idea was to cannibalize the tech from the Saiyan pods and Scouters to build a new ship and new scouters whilst also putting that technology into human hands for the betterment of earth, single-man deployable space pods? Beautiful. Energy radars/communication devices/various other sight-based enhancements? Priceless.

Since Nappa was sufficiently cowed at that point Fasha was the Saiyan in charge, given Vegeta's current mental state.

Dr. Briefs was positively electric at the idea of working with such new technology and thanked the duo graciously, quickly giving his phone number and bidding them call him for an update. Bulma was a little frosty still, considering how she was rather enamoured with Yamcha it was understandable that she was adverse to socialising with those who killed him.

Either way, King Kai had gotten in touch with Menma and informed him that Yamcha and Chiaotzu had been allowed to train under him and were currently settling in on the old man's planet.

This information alone was enough to get Tien out of the throws of self pity , and to thanks to the Brief family, into surgery for his prosthetic arm. Which was not exactly seamless but still allowed him to function at near-maximum capacity, also gave him a mean hook.

So whilst the ship was being made for the trip to Namek and everyone was recovering Menma and Buu spent some time at home with his family, Fasha and Nappa had joined for dinner one night, _that_ was not actually as bad as one thought it might be.

 **Flashback**

Menma, garbed in a dark blue t-shirt and denim jeans with his mid-back length hair out of its ponytail sat on the couch whilst Buu was happily kicking his feet back and forth, laying on his stomach, watching TV.

Menma's little sister Haruhi was sitting on Buu's back, the little orange haired girl with bright blue eyes was just as enraptured as the excitable Majin.

Naruto, Menma's younger brother, a blond with azure eyes and odd whisker-shaped birthmarks on his cheeks was helping their father in the kitchen with dinner, whilst their mother was working on dessert.

Menma felt like a lazy ass for taking a night off of helping around the house but cautiously felt he'd earned it, considering just how sore his limbs were from working himself to the bone all day with Fasha and Nappa.

A knock on the door alerted the Uzumaki family guests had arrived, "Ooh! They strong!" Chimed Buu with excitement.

"Settle down, bud." Menma said with a chuckle, "I'm sure they'd be more than happy to almost die fighting you tomorrow."

"Yay!"

"Buu-chan, you scare me sometimes." Admitted Haruhi with a small frown.

"Buu sorry…"

Menma got up and walked over, "Anyone wanna hide the bodies?!" He asked loudly getting an audible groan from his mother and a chuckle from his father.

"Every time you answer the door!" Kushina said, long red hair tied away into a ponytail, her light purple eyes stared down her son with a visible glare to them.

"I am hilarious!" Blurted out the young adult with an intentionally obnoxious shout as the door was pulled open, "Why howdy strangers." He greeted with a toothy grin.

Fasha, wearing a dark red shirt with loose pants and thongs on, as she apparently wanted to see why it is her new comrade was wearing them on his feet so often.

Nappa was actually wearing a dark grey suit with a white dress shirt underneath and a black tie, it was odd to see the burly man dressed in such a dapper attire but the strangest part was the flowers under his arm.

Menma placed his hands on his cheeks and gasped, "Are those for me~!"

"No." Nappa said flatly, a smirk on his face.

"Break my heart why don'tcha. Well come on in, meet the family." Fasha nodded whilst Nappa bowed his head to enter the house, the two removed their footwear at the door.

Minato and Naruto turned to greet their guests, "Welcome to our home, I am Minato Uzumaki, this is my son Naruto." The little blond boy waved with a small smile on his face.

"Hello." Greeted the chibi.

"It's very nice to meet you sir, thank you for having us over." Nappa said with a smile that looked somewhat wrong on his face but nevertheless he extended his hand to greet the two blond males properly.

Minato's hand was easily engulfed by Nappa's but the man didn't even seem phased by it, Naruto took one of his fingers and shook that.

"Kushina, you need a hand back there?" Minato called out, "She'll just be a second." Assured the husband to the guests with a smile.

"Just finishing up the cake, hun!" Replied Kushina.

"Fasha." Greeted the black haired woman, offering her hand at the opening provided.

"A pleasure to meet you, Fasha." Minato said with another smile, Fasha wasn't sure if smiling this much was healthy, or if he was just in a good mood, it made her slightly uncomfortable.

"Hello, I'm Haruhi. This is Buu-chan." Greeted the smallest Uzumaki, Nappa turned and knelt down offering the bouquet, she gasped in delight.

"Hello there little Miss Haruhi, your older brother informed me you're quite the fan of flowers." The big man said with a grin, "I am Nappa, it's very nice to meet you."

"Ooh! You smooth!" Buu said with his own grin, giggling behind his gloves.

Menma, Fasha and Minato watched on in amusement, ears twitched as Kushina stepped out from the back room attached to the kitchen, wiping her hands off with a tea towel.

"Sorry about that, Kushina Uzumaki, a pleasure to meet you both." Greeted the redhead with an open and bright smile, Fasha's discomfort increased whilst Nappa quickly snapped to attention and accepted her handshake.

"It's so lovely to meet you, Mrs. Uzumaki. I am Nappa and this is Fasha. Your son has said nothing but good things about you." Nappa said with slight chuckle at her brow rising.

"All of them were lies, what'd I tell you about lyin' boy!" Snapped the woman, raising her hand.

"Please ma, don' beat me ag'in!" Pleaded Menma taking on a southern accent.

"Don't mind them, they're just as bad as eachother." Assured Minato with a wan smile.

"Huh… figured he must've got it from somewhere." Fasha said with a smirk, getting a chuckle from the black haired male, Minato began snickering to himself much to his wife's chagrin.

"Like you're any better." Groused Kushina, slugging Minato in the shoulder, the man chuckled sheepishly as she glared at him.

"Either way, I'd say first impressions have gone well." Menma said with a smirk as he stood up properly, "So Nappa… what's with the suit?"

"I'll have you know, before I became Vegeta's guardian I was a man of esteem and renown. I take no small pride in my appearance." Replied Nappa, straightening his back and dusting off a shoulder.

Menma nodded, "Fair enough."

Naruto took this time to dump his apron and zip around counter into the waiting area, "Menma said you guys are from space, is that true?" Stars in his eyes, set to burst with enthusiasm, typical eight year old stuff.

Fasha gave a simple, "Yep." Whilst popping the 'p'.

"Awesome…" Whispered the small child.

Dinner proceeded much like that, with Nappa being oddly polite and gentlemanly whilst Fasha was kind of just there because of the food. Dinner itself was home-made pizza, various toppings mostly consisting of meaty goodness, Kushina went the opposite way and had only vegetables. For some reasons she didn't eat meat on Fridays.

Dessert blew the Saiyan's minds, apparently they'd never had chocolate cake before, the fact that their was icing over the glaze saying 'Welcome to Earth' made of fudge may or may not have made the Saiyans melt into their chairs.

It was infinitely amusing to see Nappa reduced to a joyful, blubbering mess when it came to dessert.

Apparently the big guy had a thing for chocolate.

 **End Flashback**

Having guests over was fun.

Goku had called everyone up to 'Kami's Lookout' to oversee the Dragonball Wish, it was an event to be sure.

Menma had arrived rather early, as he was initially concerned he'd not be able to find the damn thing, turns out… pretty easy to find.

He was greeted by what appeared to be a coal skinned genie with a white turban, purple vest, white pants and curl-toed shoes. He was watering a flower garden that appeared to have been lovingly tended to, considering how vibrant and colourful all the flowers therein were.

He was greeted also by the sight of Goku, Gohan, along with Raditz and Krillin. Apparently Raditz had been staying at Kame House and had even taken a liking to Master Roshi, Launch, Krillin, Oolong and Turtle, finding the rambunctious household greatly appealing.

Menma could see the appeal but given how anti-people he'd become in recent years, which one wouldn't really guess considering how social he'd been the past year, he'd probably burn out of all the social stimulation.

"Good morning Mr. Menma." Greeted Gohan, upon seeing the older male, with a smile and a small bow.

"Mornin' kiddo." Menma gave in return, patting the kids head with a grin. "Mornin Carrot Cake." This was directed at Goku who just sighed at the nickname, Raditz just grinned broadly at his brother's annoyance.

"Really?" Questioned Goku.

"Really really." Menma said with a chuckle as he pat his friend on the back, "Don't take it to heart, Goku. We all know Chi-Chi loves 'Carrots'." The younger male said whilst wiggling his eyebrows, with a cheeky grin on his face.

Raditz guffawed loudly as he turned from Kakarot and leant over to steady his shaking frame, his shoulders were jumping but no noise was really escaping the older Saiyan.

Goku looked to Menma, then to Raditz before his face grew hot and he punched Menma's shoulder, "That's my wife you're talkin' about!"

Menma's only response was to laugh as his friend frowned at the teasing, "Ah, c'mon Goku. If I ever get a wife you get one free shot, promise." Assured the human with a few loose chuckles snaking out as he spoke.

Fasha, Nappa and Vegeta appeared soonafter.

Vegeta, minus one organic arm and a given a few days to calm the fuck down had been mollified somewhat, that being said he still spat at Menma's feet and refused to even look him in the eye, he was fitted out with a mechanical arm courtesy of the Brief's kindness.

Menma didn't comment on the choice, it wasn't his to make and whatever reservations he had with Vegeta being autonomous were reneged when Fasha gave him her word she'd keep an eye on the Prince, if only to resolve the humans anxiety.

Though it appeared Vegeta harboured immense shame over his synthetic limb as he wore a shoulder cape to cover it up.

" _That's when happens when you kill my friends and invade my planet._ " Menma thought at the time, a visible frown on his face. Sure, outright killing the prince might have been more benevolent than allowing him to stew in the fact that he'd been brought low and crushed underneath the boot of a human, but Menma was nothing if not vindictive.

Piccolo arrived not long after followed by Krillin, and Tien. A visible tension began to grow in the air when Tien spotted Nappa and Vegeta, he made it abundantly clear to the others he wanted nothing to do with the Saiyans.

Though Tien's arrival did remind Menma of something, he turned to Goku and quietly asked, "If we can't wish back Chiaotzu with these Dragonballs, what can we do?"

"I don't know… maybe we could ask, Kami!" Goku grinned broadly, as though the idea had only just come to him, he quickly scampered off into the Lookout to retrieve the elder and his attendant.

"So, Piccolo, how's the mornin' treating ya?" Menma questioned, as he moved over to the new group to wish them a good morning.

"Can't complain." Offered the Namekian with a shrug, he saw a smirk grow on his friends face and scowled, "Stall the sass little boy."

"Sorry we can't all be seven foot you giant fucking stringbean." Shot back Menma with a scowl of his own, the two kept these expressions before smirking at one another and shaking hands, "Quality banter, Piccolo. As always."

"You two are so weird." Observed Krillin with a sigh, a patch still over his new scar to let it heal properly.

"Hardly." Menma defended, "I'd say out of the group Piccolo and I are most reasonable of the lot."

"Oh really?" Questioned Tien, crossing his arms.

"We've got a troop of aliens with the ability to get souped up by celestial bodies standing across from us on a floating lookout run by an ancient alien and a black genie man with a stare that tears at the soul. You have three eyes, I'm still not sure if that third one even functions, Krillin doesn't have a nose and can cut anything in the galaxy in half with a magic pizza. Piccolo is a slug man and I can tap into the power of an ancient dead god." Menma counted off this little list on his fingers.

"Why _don't_ you have a nose?" Asked Piccolo with a curious, risen brow.

"Piccolo! You can't just ask someone why they don't have a nose!" Tien admonished.

"Hey Krillin, why don't you have a nose?" Menma questioned with a single risen brow.

"Menma!" Snapped Tien with a frown.

"Dunno, never really thought about it." Admitted Krillin with a shrug.

"Fair 'nuff." Menma said with a shrug but paused as he heard steps, coming from within the lookout was a wrinkled Namekian wearing a long white robe with a red kanji on the chest, a white cloak over his shoulders clasped around his neck and an ancient looking wooden staff in his hand.

"Now, if you're all prepared I'll summoned the dragon." Said the elder Namek, Piccolo grunted at his words and turned to look out over the lands below, Krillin and Tien joined Goku towards the centre of the

The entire event made each inch of Menma's skin tingle from the sheer electricity in the air, hair stood on end as the dragon boomed, " **You summon the eternal dragon Shenron, speak your wish and I shall grant it!** "

"We wish for the people killed in Saiyan invasion to be returned to life!" Shouted out Goku in return, clear and concise.

Shenron's eyes glowed for a moment, his great emerald and gold scaled body twisting as he channeled his otherworldly power, before the glow settled, " **I cannot do this. I can only return one being to life, such is the limits of my creator.** "

How interesting.

"I was greatly taxed when I created Shenron… perhaps there is another solution, unless someone else has a wish they'd like to propose." Menma immediately stepped forward with a big, shit-eating grin on his face, Raditz rolled his eyes with a smile of his own on his face.

"Great dragon, I've a question before I speak my wish!" Bellowed the human, Shenron's mighty gaze lowered and peered into his very soul.

" **Speak your question quickly, I grow weary of this meaninglessness.** " Grumpy old worm.

"As you may know, the Saiyan body posses a great power, the Zenkai. Is there any way to give this ability to us humans so we may stand on an equal footing to our extra-terrestrial comrades?"

" **No. Such a thing requires a body fit to house such a unique trait, the Saiyans are the only beings with the endurance and hardiness to sustain such an ability without their bodies shutting down from the shock.** " Informed Shenron, his breath like waves of tempered heat that sent Menma's hair back.

"Very well then... if I wish to become a Saiyan, could you do it?" Questioned Menma once more, quieter this time, as he cupped his chin in thought.

" **...It would take a great amount of strain, on both our parts, your body would be unresponsive until the change was finalised and a great amount of care would have to be taken to ensure you do not spontaneously decompose from the rapid change to your cellular structure… but yes, I could do this. Though know that once you change, there is no going back, is this your wish?** " Spoke Shenron.

The stipulations gave him pause but Menma considered the pros and the cons, if he could gain a body able to hold off the possible damage of great boosts like a Zenkai, he'd extend his timer on his absorption capacity substantially.

"This human filth thinks I'll allow him to sully _our_ people!?" Snapped Vegeta as he strode forward, vertigo hit the prince as he suddenly was thrown ass over head and landed on his face, Mr. Popo and Kami narrowed their gazes at the human before the dragon, they had sensed a very familiar kind of energy from him for a moment there.

The perturbing part was that the young man seemed completely unaware it had even occurred.

"I'll take the risk, Shenron. I wish to become a Pure-blooded Saiyan." Shenron's gaze intensified as the human was sent to his knees, experiencing a pain like no other, as his body suddenly went limp and he lost all sense of feeling, taste, even sight. But he was not rendered unconscious.

The others were given sight to Menma's limp body being picked up by a hard case of what appeared to be amber crystal, it settled over his body, Kami and Mr. Popo looked around, feeling that familiar sensation once more but could not pinpoint it.

The suddenness of the crystallization shocked those seeing it, none but the old guardian and his companion were even able to feel a tickle of the energy used to create it.

" _It feels like the young man but… thicker, darker. More morose, what manner of creature has done this?_ " Thought Kami with concern, as the Z-fighters huddled around the crystallized form of their friend.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Questioned Krillin as he gently rocked the crystalline formation.

"No, though I've only seen a wish like this once. An old man who wished to have a young body, a new body entirely. He was reduced to dust." Informed Kami, "Whatever force is looking over your friend, they are incredibly powerful, Goku."

"Hoo boy, that's worrying." Muttered Goku as he rubbed his head.

"Buu is going to be pissed." Tien said, Krillin suddenly gulped loudly, Fasha facepalmed loudly.

"Not it!" Raditz said suddenly touching a finger to his nose, all followed suit with Krillin being the last.

"No fair!" Snapped the human with a frown, the Saiyan chuckled and shrugged.

"Life isn't fair, small man." Raditz replied with a grin.

 **Elsewhere**

The same figure from a week ago stood on the air itself, his thick cloak billowing in the winds, dark red eyes peering out from under his hood, a second figure stood beside him, a woman with pale blue skin peeking out underneath her own cloak, painted fingernails clutched around a staff.

"Do you really think _this_ is a good idea?" Questioned the woman.

"I'd prefer he picks his own fate, rather than having one forced upon him. If my helping can nudge him along that path, I'm content." Said the cloaked man with a gruff, raspy voice. It sounded akin to rattling metal to the ears.

"Ooh, so mysterious." The woman goaded gently as she swatted his shoulder.

"It's part of my charm." The man agreed with a nod, "Besides, with this he can avoid the… unpleasantness that could have occurred."

"I know a certain Supreme Kai of Time that will try to stop us from polluting another universe." The woman said with no small amount of amusement.

"She can goddamn well try, I'm not letting him become a meaningless matyr." Rumbled the man with a snarl.

"I love it when you get all protective." The woman nearly purred with a pleasant smile lighting up her face.

"I'll show you somethin you can love."

 **Later**

"What you mean!? Mema not rock, he Mema!" Bellowed Buu as he steamed like a kettle, Krillin sweatdropped as Buu had come up to the Lookout, the Human Z-Fighters had remained, along with Goku and Raditz who were chatting with Kami about a few things, Fasha and Nappa had taken Vegeta away to settle his mood.

"Look, Buu I'm really sorry but when Menma made his wish he suddenly just turned into… rock." Krillin explained lamely, sighing heavily. Not really sure how to explain the difference to someone as childlike as Buu.

"You stupid! This not rock! This amber! Stupid baldy!" Buu said with a screech tapping the 'rock, "Mema like caterpla! Small but getting big, Stupid Baldy!"

"Wait what?" Krillin questioned with an owlish blink.

"Caterpla, small little bug. Amber is like cocoon, Mema getting bigger while inside." Buu said, slower this time, like he was explaining it to a baby.

"Wait if you knew what I meant why are you getting mad at me!?" Demanded Krillin throwing his arms up in frustration.

"Because you stupid! It not rock, is amber!"

Majin Buu ladies and gentleman, the most dangerous being in the multiverse… apparently.

 **Later-er.**

Mr. Popo had led Piccolo and Goku towards the old ship Kami had secret away many years ago, and by proxy, Bulma and Dr. Briefs. Who began recovering the ship, outfitting it with new human/saiyan engineering along with a few necessities thanks to Capsule Corp.

Like beds, a quartet of fully stocked fridges, enough to feed even a small army of Saiyans, Dr. Briefs and Bulma were more than aware of Son Goku's eating habits, and calculated accordingly.

The preparation for the trip was smooth, everyone in the group took shifts looking over the amber-trapped man they'd befriended, roughly five days after the wish the amber began to crack, and three more days after that it began to fall away, almost visible streams of energy began to float out of the amber prison.

Four days after that, so twelve days since the wish was made, Krillin was given sight of his friend finally freed from the amber, Krillin called Kami and Mr. Popo in and they too were given the view.

Menma's body had visible changed, all the muscles on his body seemed to tense and relax with each breath, as though it were trying to work out kinks without moving, his hair was noticeably shaggier, and the slack tail flopped out next to him was black instead of the traditional brown.

Menma suddenly snapped up, eyes wide and breathing greedily, gulping air quickly, Krillin went forward, touching his shoulder to try and calm him down, but it appeared the young man was having something equivalent to a panic attack.

His pupils were the size of pinpricks he quickly raced out of the bed he was nestled in, shredding the sheets with the speed of his movement and bowling over the human, the elder namek, and the djinn.

Menma leapt off the side of the Lookout and burst off with a sonic boom, "I've gotta go after him, Kami can you try and get the others?"

"I believe his energy output will handle that, but I'll do what I can." Kami said, Krillin thanked the man as he too jumped off into a mad dash through the air.

 **Wasteland**

"AHHHHHHHH **HHHHH**!" Menma screamed out as he released copious amounts of backed up energy, his whole body was sparking with wild energy, the ground beneath him crumbled as though it was fleeing from him.

"Still too much..!" Menma bit out through grit teeth, "Get! OUT! OF! **ME!** " Throwing his arms up the newly-minted Saiyan released an earth-quakingly powerful blast into the atmosphere, a great jetstream of dark green energy splitting the heavens.

All on his side of the planet were shielding their eyes from the great green glow that suddenly encompassed the world, the violent scream resonating from it put the fear of god into the residents of earth.

And then suddenly…

It stopped.

Menma's feet touched the ground, his pounding heartbeat thumping in his ears like a meaty drum, he vaguely heard several other feet touching the ground, breathing through his nose and letting out air through his mouth he kept his eyes shut to try and centre himself.

"So, it worked…" He distantly heard Fasha speak in his general direction.

"Menma… you all good now buddy?" Krillin questioned hopefully.

"Yeah…" The rough voice sounded foreign to his ears, "Just needed… to get all that outta me."

"That was incredible! How'd you hide all that energy away?" Goku's enthusiastic question mollified any heat in Menma's core for the moment.

Opening his eyes revealing the frigid amethyst orbs to his friends, "I absorb the energy in the air, if I don't release it regularly I'll either explode, or my body will completely shut down."

"Ooh boy…" Goku muttered.

"So… how strong would you say you are now?" Raditz questioned with crossed arms, he could feel it but he could also feel more, like a slumbering beast.

"Buu!" Menma exclaimed sharply, the pink creature snapped to attention, "Wanna play?" The vicious grin on the Saiyain's face made the pink blob grin widely.

"Yay!"

 **Hours Later**

All were witness to the savage beating the two laid down upon one another, Nappa and Fasha were sweating under the pressure, Vegeta was gobsmacked that some abomination of _magic_ could become so powerful by shadowing _his_ people.

The Z-Fighters watched with calculated interest, it appeared that even with his already incredible power from being a human, and the boost that becoming a Saiyan apparently gave him, Menma was still no true match for Buu, the pink creature was giving back whatever he got with five times the power.

That being said, it was much better than anyone else could do, no matter how many times the Saiyan sparred with Buu it usually didn't last long enough to get much out of the Zenkai as the pink creature was trying _not_ to kill them.

Menma's bruised and battered form collapsed finally, after what felt like days but in reality was probably four hours, his stamina finally giving out. He fell asleep in the dirt with a smile on his face, Buu whiped his brow and picked up his beloved friend.

"Mema's napping now, we go to green people soon, yes?" Buu questioned with a quirked 'brow'.

"Yep! Bulma said the ship will be done in a few more days." Goku assured with a thumbs up.

"Ok! Bye-bye!"

Menma dreamt of plowing some blonde woman whilst firing blasts across a planet, laying waste to all things before him that night, a grin seemingly welded to his face the entire time.

 **Responses:**

 **Guest: Listen up ya sperglord, just make an actual account if you're gonna say provocative shit like that, because responding to Guest reviews like this is a pain.**

 **ByyBeats: That was part of what Menma suggested, either become Saiyans or just adapt the human body to have a Zenkai through wishes, the idea is that it'd be up to each character.**

 **Silver Crow: Immortality is the easy way out, removes tension. The Dragon Balls already do that, Immortality would make each encounter trivial at best, and dry at worst.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


End file.
